The Prophecy
by Race122VE
Summary: ~*~COMPLETE~*~ as of 3/27, R&R Please? Thanks! Angel's son turns up missing and one of his own is responsible. Focuses mainly on F/G, minor C/A. Sequal to Letting the Bad in with the Good. I have a new pen name: Forker Coll
1. Missing

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 1  
  
It had been three hours since Fred woke and discovered Connor, Angel's son, was missing. Gunn held on to her hand as Angel dialed a few numbers on Cordelia's phone. "Wesley, Angel. Listen, I can't stress how important it is that you call me as soon as you get this message. We've got a huge problem here...just, please get here. Soon." Angel hit the off button and looked at the phone for a while before slamming it back down into it's cradle.  
  
"Angel." Cordelia whispered. She was sitting on the arm of the couch Fred and Gunn currently occupied. "Don't." Angel barked at her. Cordelia didn't push, despite the worry and need to comfort look in her eyes. Fred couldn't really help but notice the lack of looking at her that Angel had. She didn't blame him, how could she and Gunn not hear someone come in and take Connor? Why weren't they more attentive? How was Angel going to forgive her?  
  
Suddenly, another hand made contact with her. It was Cordy, who now had a sense of sensing other people and how they're feeling. Fred forced a smile that died all too quickly. Angel had leaned against the wall and buried his face in his hands. Unfortunately for him, it was daytime, which meant his search options for Connor were limited. Angel was going stir crazy and they all needed to start looking for Connor, fast.  
  
Almost as if on cue, Lorne entered Cordelia's apartment. Normally more cheerful, he must have decided to play it a bit lower key for Angel's sake. "What should I be asking my sources boss?" Lorne asked in a low tone. "Anything that has to do with my son." He answered simply. Lorne didn't waste any time. While walking out, Angel turned to Gunn. "Find Wesley, then you, him, and Fred go to Wolfram & Hart," Angel ordered. "I want answers."  
  
***  
  
Fred and Gunn had no luck at Wesley's apartment. They had discussed what to do next and decided the hotel would be their next best option. That was just about all the talking that went on between them. Fred knew that Gunn blamed himself for Connor missing. She knew, too, that he knew she was thinking it was her fault too. They were nearly there and Fred couldn't wait for the silence to end, it was so uncomfortable.  
  
"Fred...last night, who were you talking to in the hall?" Gunn asked. The way he sounded, it seemed to Fred that he had been thinking a lot about it. "Wesley, he stopped by guess and I caught him when he was leaving," Fred answered. "I just needed to talk to him." Gunn nodded. "Nothing else, right? Just...talking?" Gunn asked in a cool tone. Fred eyed him suspiciously. "Of course."  
  
Gunn nodded again. Something about the way he kept his eye on the road, which wouldn't be at all unusual if Gunn were blinking, and his tone when he asked the question suggested he didn't trust her. "Do you believe me, Charles?" Gunn didn't look at her when he answered. "Of course." He replied dryly. Fred decided to give up before she did something she would regret. She now wished she hadn't thought about the silence ending. Her and Gunn had just patched things up; Fred did not want them ruined.  
  
"Do you see Wes' car?" Gunn asked as he pulled up to the hotel. Fred scanned the area. She shook her head as Gunn stepped out of his truck. Fred reached for the door, but Gunn had already run around and opened it for her. He smiled as he offered her his hand so she could step down. "I'm sorry that I'm acting jealous," he apologized. "You're just really important to me."  
  
Knowing she could never stay mad at him, she grabbed his hand and smiled. "Maybe he walked." She offered. Gunn led the way, gently dragging Fred behind him. They stepped into the hotel and saw no one at the front desk. "Wesley?" Gunn called out. He released Fred's hand. "Check his office, I'll see if he's upstairs." Gunn told her. Fred nodded and headed toward the front desk. She walked behind and was now face to face with Wesley's office door.  
  
She turned the knob and pushed, revealing an empty office. Fred sighed and went to turn and shut the door when she heard a thud coming from a door in Wesley's office. Fred paused, assuming it was her imagination, and listened again. Nothing came for a while, until Fred went to leave again. Then it happened again. Fred looked back, trying to decide whether to check or get Gunn. She decided to check.  
  
Walking cautiously over to the door, Fred wrapped her hand around the knob and turned. She pulled the door open slowly and screamed when she was met with a scream from the person that was inside the closet.  
  
***  
  
Gunn was having no luck upstairs. He had decided to make his way back when he heard two screams. The only thing he knew was that one of them was Fred. Gunn ran down the hall and took the stairs two at a time. He ran behind the desk and whipped out a stake when he entered Wesley's office. Fred was backed against the wall and...Lilah was tied up in the closet.  
  
"Lilah?" Gunn said in disbelief. He turned and went over to Fred, putting his arm protectively around her waist. "You OK?" he whispered before turning back to Lilah. Fred nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing in there?" Gunn asked. Lilah looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "How about getting me out of here and untying me." She snapped back at Gunn.  
  
Gun chuckled at her, and then laughed harder at Fred's confused look. "How about you be a little bit nicer to the only guy and girl around that can untie you." Gunn said with raised eyebrows. Lilah glared at him and kept her mouth shut. "Now, what are you doing in there?" Gunn asked in a polite tone. "Your boss put me in here." Lilah answered in a syrupy tone. Gunn furrowed his brow, "Angel?"  
  
"Wesley." Fred whispered to him. Gunn understood, Wes must have put her in there while under the force's influence. Gunn released himself from Fred's grip and pulled Lilah out of the closet. Instead of untying her, he simply sat her in Wesley's chair. "Aren't you forgetting to do something?" she asked Gunn. He smiled back. "We're not quite finished yet."  
  
"Oh really?" Lilah asked with raised eyebrows. "Yeah," Gunn replied as he put his arm around Fred again. "See, the way I look at it, Wolfram & Hart haven't been doing much to try and find you. So, I'm thinking that they just pretend you don't exist after being gone for a while without calling, and if that's true they still won't look after more days go by.  
  
"I can make sure that Angel knows you're here, Lilah, and I can explain that little scenario to him. He'd be very happy, I'll tell you that." Lilah glared back at him. Gunn could see that she knew he was right. He also noticed Fred looking up at him with admiring eyes. "Fine," Lilah said after a while. "Ask away." 


	2. Wesley's Writing

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 2  
  
"You've been in there for a while," Gunn started his interrogation. "I'll bet that you would've heard if someone had come in here." Lilah raised an eyebrow. "All you want to know is if I've heard anybody?" Gunn shifted, forcing Fred to shift as well. Lilah was making him look like an idiot in front of Fred, and he didn't like it.  
  
"It's a little more complicated than that." Gunn replied. Lilah exhaled heavily. "Your boss was in here for a while. He's the one that put me in here, so I figured he would remember about me," she told them. "Since you two found me, you can tell he didn't. I don't understand how he forgot." Gunn looked at Fred, and it looked like she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Wesley felt really bad about what he did while...," Fred started as she watched Lilah. "Well, he wouldn't just forget unless he was...distracted." Fred's tone told Gunn that she was thinking about something, but he didn't get it. "Was he talking to anyone?" Fred asked.  
  
Lilah thought, then something lit up in her eyes. "You two seem awful worried about Wesley," Lilah said coolly. "My memory is getting a little fuzzy." Anger flashed in Gunn's eyes. "Fred, give Angel a call."  
  
Fred reached into her bag for her phone before Lilah screamed. "OK, OK. Don't call Angel here...I think he was talking to someone, but I didn't hear another voice besides your boss's."  
  
"What are you thinking?" Gunn asked Fred. She stared at Lilah, and then moved her gaze to Wesley's desk. "Fred?" Gunn asked again. Lilah was now looking at the small girl with the same curious expression Guun had. Gunn went to move closer to Fred, but she had begun to walk over to Wesley's desk. She moved a bunch of books aside and shuffled through the papers at the bottom of the pile.  
  
Picking up a piece of paper with Wes' scribble all over it, Fred froze before slowly looking up at Gunn with scared eyes. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth, trying to find the words, but Gunn could tell she couldn't. Instead of asking, he walked over and looked down at the paper Fred was holding.  
  
Her hand shook so much that Gunn couldn't read Wes' writing. He steadied her hand with his own and looked down. At the bottom of the paper, circled in red and under a bunch of foreign words and their translations, were the words: The Father Will Kill The Son  
  
1  
  
"Oh my God." Gunn whispered. Fred looked at him urgently. "We have to get back to Cordy's-" Fred began before she was interrupted. "No, no. No, no," Lilah said. "You have to untie me." "Look around here, see if there's anything more that has to do with this and pack it up," Gunn said as he looked over at Lilah. "We're all going to see Angel."  
  
***  
  
It had been two hours and forty-five minutes since Lorne, Fred, and Gunn left to go find out what they could about Connor's disappearance. Two hours and forty-five minutes since Angel has spoken. Cordelia knew that Angel hadn't sent her out because he wanted her to stay with him, but what she didn't understand was why he was being so distant. She was here to comfort him, not sit around in awkward silence.  
  
"Angel," Cordelia began, but like the other times she had pushed him, he put his hand up. That was all that Cordelia could take. It was all she was going to take. "No, you know what Angel? No!" she exploded "I'm not gonna take that, OK? You've done that shit to me before and I am not going to let you do it now. Especially now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly. His voice was raspy from not talking for so long. "Don't shut me out when we both know that you're hurt, OK?" Cordelia pleaded with him. "I know that you didn't send me out there for a reason. Talk to me." Angel looked up at her. His eyes glistened with tears and fear.  
  
Shaking his head and sighing, Angel walked over to where she was sitting. He sat down next to her on the couch. Cordelia wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. "You'll listen?" Angel asked hesitantly. Cordelia nodded into his chest. "I'm always here to listen, Angel. Always know that."  
  
She knew Angel was about to talk, but he suddenly stiffened and got up from where he sat. "Anything?" he asked Lorne, who just walked in, urgently. Lorne sighed. "Nice to see you too, boss. I'm fine! How've you been?" Lorne said sarcastically, but soon continued after receiving Angel's glare. "OK, um...not much. Couple of people pointed towards Wolfram & Hart, but they were just taking shots in the dark and I figured Gunn, Fred, and Wes had hit them."  
  
Angel nodded. "I really do appreciate any help you give, Lorne," Angel said lowly. "We'll just wait for them to get back to us." "Talking about us?" Gunn asked as he and Fred came into Cordy's apartment. Angel had just as quickly switched from Lorne to Gunn as he did Cordelia to Lorne. "What you find out from Wolfram & Hart?"  
  
Gunn looked back at Fred who stared at Angel with a not so nice expression. "Aren't you even wondering where Wesley is?" she snapped. "Cause we are." Angel looked past them then back. "What happened then? Where is he?" Gunn sighed. "We don't know." Angel turned around and paced angrily. "Well," he thought out loud. "Did you two check out Wolfram & Hart?"  
  
Gunn's face broke into a smile as he nodded at Fred. She disappeared and reappeared with Lilah, tied up and gagged. "No." Gunn answered. "We brought Wolfram & Hart to us." Fred finished. 


	3. Loss & Anger

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 3  
  
"What's she doing here?" Angel growled. "Why's she tied up?" Fred flinched at Angel's outburst as Gunn stepped up. "Relax, man," he began. "We found her this way at the office." "We think Wesley did it while..." Fred supplied after seeing Angel's confused look. She trailed off, figuring she didn't need to explain the rest cause they all knew the rest. "That's, um...not the, uh, important thing...however." Fred stumbled nervously. Angel was almost afraid to ask, "What is?"  
  
Fred outstretched her hand, which was holding a piece of paper. Angel stepped for ward and took it from her hand and noted how Gunn automatically intertwined his fingers with hers. He then looked down. "Wes' notes." He observed. "Look at the bottom." Fred told him quietly. By that time, Cordy and Lorne had walked up to glimpse at the paper.  
  
Both Cordy and Lorne gasped as Angel read what was at the bottom of the page, circled in red. "No." he whispered as the words clouded his mind. "We think Wesley-" Fred stopped, however, when Angel raised his hand as a signal. The paper fell from Angel's hand, but Lorne quickly snatched it before it hit the ground. "I'm just gonna..." Lorne trailed off as he stepped aside to double check Wes' work.  
  
"Angel." Cordy began as she grabbed his hand. "Don't." he snapped as he took his hand back fiercely. Didn't they realize that Connor was the one real thing he had? That it hurt so much to know that one of the people he trusts most in this cruel world went behind his back and took the one real thing he had? That Wesley had translated that he would kill his own son? Wesley had to be wrong.  
  
"Wesley...he's been wrong before. Maybe-" Angel began, but was cut off by Lorne. "It's accurate," he said as he joined Angel again and looked at him grimly. "Sorry boss, but if you read everything...it just makes sense." Angel snatched the paper back and read the whole thing, trying to ignore the bottom that was screaming out at him. "Champions...force...triangle? When did this happen?" Angel asked with a confused tone.  
  
Snatching the paper back, Lorne looked at Angel with a 'Duh' look. "Do you remember everything that's happened these past few days?" Lorne exclaimed. "Champions, you and Cordelia. Force, what almost destroyed the human race? Triangle, Fred choose...it's all there!" It all fit, and Angel hated admitting that. "Wesley has been tracking this for a while," Fred chimed in with an uncomfortable tone. "I helped him find a translation for one of those lines."  
  
Angel sighed heavily and looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry." Fred whispered. Even though she was only a foot away, she sounded like she was farther than far. He felt alone, when he knew that he was anything but that. "What do you want us to do?" Cordy asked after a beat. "I'm not the boss." He simply said. "Unfortunately," Cordelia began softly. "Our boss is not available, Angel. We need to think of something."  
  
Angel couldn't think. Not about anything except the aching he was feeling knowing that his son was not with him and he didn't know where he was. Deep down, he knew that Wesley had done this to protect Connor and Angel knew that he was safe, or at least hoped. "Angel?" Cordelia said again. "Find Wesley," Angel said suddenly. "All of you do whatever it takes to find him."  
  
"Don't you even want to ask Lilah if Wolfram & Hart knows anything about this?" Gunn questioned. Angel looked up at her, still bound and gagged. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked lowly. Lilah shook her head. "Let her go." Angel whispered. The gang looked at each other with quizzical expressions. "But-" Gunn started, but stopped when Angel glared over at him and said, "Just go, find Wes."  
  
"Come on." He motioned to Fred while still glaring back at Angel. Gunn led Lilah out the door with Fred trailing behind, looking torn between her boss and Gunn, whom Angel knew she cared about a lot. With a shrug, Fred turned and practically ran after Gunn. "You don't have to be so harsh." Cordelia muttered. Angel turned to face her, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes were fixed on the door where Gunn and Fred had just exited.  
  
Angel glared at Cordelia. "When you have a son that isn't supposed to exist...and everyone wants to kidnap him, then one morning you wake up and he is gone and you discover that one of your most trusted friends may be responsible, then you can talk to me about how I'm supposed to feel." Cordelia licked her lips and pushed past Angel. "It feels like I have with your son." She muttered as she exited her apartment.  
  
He sighed heavily and turned to Lorne. "I know you've checked your contacts-" "I'll do it again," Lorne interrupted. "I'm worried about leaving you alone though, boss. You need to get out of here."  
  
Angel didn't reply. He just watched as Lorne left. After a minute, Angel looked at the clock. It read 6:47, night was coming soon. He watched the sun setting from one of Cordelia's dark corners. "Who says I'm staying?" Angel muttered as soon as the sunset.  
  
***  
  
"Charles?" "Not now." Gunn growled in a way that reminded Fred distinctively of Angel. Gunn was mad, mad that he had to let Lilah go. Fred wasn't really complaining about Angel's decision. She didn't like Lilah at all, yet she believed Lilah when she said that Wolfram & Hart knew nothing about Wesley's translation.  
  
They had exited Cordy's building and were now walking towards Gunn's truck, but Fred didn't understand why Lilah was still with them. "Weren't you supposed to let her go?" Fred muttered. "Yeah," he laughed, not even bothering to look at her. "I'm gonna let her go and let her go back to Wolfram & Hart and tell them all about Angel's missing son."  
  
"So...she's just going to tag along with us?" Fred asked. Gunn stopped. He looked at Fred with an expression that Fred didn't understand. He pulled her aside, away from Lilah and held her hand in his. "Not us." He replied quietly. Fred shook her head. "You're going after Wesley by yourself? You can't," Fred told him with force. "I won't let you."  
  
Sighing heavily, Gunn released her hand and turned away. "This is how it's gonna happen, you will stay at the hotel where it's safe and I'll look for Wes, OK?" Gunn told her. Fred couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had Angel made Gunn that mad? "You'd rather have her with you than me," Fred whispered after a minute. "I get it, I understand. I never thought we were anything anyway."  
  
"Don't do that," Gunn sighed. "I don't want to have to worry about you when I'm trying to do my job." Fred could tell that he regretted what he had just said. He opened his mouth, probably about to apologize, but he had already said it, and Fred didn't want to listen anymore. "Just take me to the hotel," Fred said sharply. "I don't want you to worry about me any more than you have to."  
  
She brushed past him, not even bothering to look at him. Fred walked past Lilah to. She went straight to the truck and climbed in. She folded her arms across her chest and stared out the window, not moving her gaze as Fred and Lilah got in, as they drove through the slowly darkening streets of L.A., and not even when Gunn dropped her off at the hotel and drove away without saying a word. 


	4. Clarity

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 4  
  
Gunn pressed his foot down on the accelerator, hard. He felt Lilah flinch from the passenger seat, but Gunn didn't care. "So...trouble in paradise?" Lilah asked as she jumped as Gunn swerved in front of a car. "What was the fight with your crazy little girl about?" "She's not crazy." Gunn snapped. The last thing he felt like doing now was talking to Lilah about his relationship with Fred.  
  
Why had he been such an idiot? The way he handled their fight and the way he left it was...bad. "OK, OK, she's not crazy," Lilah replied. "But you sure as hell pissed her off. Why didn't she come?" Gunn glanced at Lilah, who was waiting for him to answer. "I can track Wesley faster without her." Gunn answered after debating about what he was going to say.  
  
"And I'm not slowing you down?" Lilah asked. Gunn furrowed his brow. She caught him. "Fine, whatever," Lilah said after Gunn didn't answer. "You know, I always thought she would have ended up with your boss." Gunn refused to look at her, even though he could feel Lilah staring at him. He knew what she was doing, and he wasn't going to let her do it.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. Gunn turned to find Lilah looking at him with a smile playing on her lips. "That's why she's not here," Lilah said as if reading his mind. "You figure that your boss won't go to the hotel...Something happened between her and Wesley, right?" "Shut your mouth." Gunn said in a shaky tone. He glared at Lilah and she took the hint, and only because he had given her the answer she was playing him for.  
  
"Where are you going anyway? Do you know where Wesley is?" Lilah asked with a sigh. Gunn shook his head. "I don't know where he is, but maybe there'll be a clue at his apartment," Gunn replied. "Fred and me didn't check around cause we didn't know." Lilah's eyes grew wide as Gunn sped up at the sign of a yellow light. "At least we'll be there soon." She muttered.  
  
***  
  
Wesley cursed himself the whole time over to the hotel for leaving his notes behind. Why didn't he just set up a neon sign in the middle of the city? The only good thing was that the chances were none of the others had gone to the office. They were probably still at Cordelia's, trying to decide where to start searching for Connor. Wesley pulled up and ran up the front. He was knocked off of his feet, however, when a heavy, metal ball being flung at him greeted him.  
  
***  
  
Fred paced around the lobby. She had reached for a magic marker five times already, still fighting off the urge to grab it and write on the walls, trying to find the click. The hotel did have a lot of walls, she was sure she would hear it before she covered all the walls. Before she knew it, the marker was in her hand and she was heading for her room.  
  
"No!" she screamed as she threw the marker down and ran back to the lobby. "Research." She repeated to herself. Fred had to stop thinking about Gunn and concentrate on doing whatever she could to help find Connor. The images she was picturing of Lilah trying something on Gunn kept consuming Fred, so much that she couldn't even think about reading or translating anything.  
  
Remembering Gunn telling her once that when he was angry he would go hit the punching bag, Fred opened Angel's weapon closet. She thought maybe swinging something around, since there was no punching bag, would help ease her anger, but everything was too heavy to pick up. Her eyes lit up when she saw the contraption she built that flings stuff with the stomp of her foot.  
  
"Perfect." Fred said as she loaded it up and sent a heavy, metal ball flying. She kind of felt better. Maybe after she did it a few more times she would. It took her while to load her contraption, and when it was ready she stomped her foot down and sent the ball flying. "OWWW!!!!" Fred looked up and saw Wesley sprawled on the floor at the door. "Oh no!" she cried as she ran over and bent down near him.  
  
She pushed the ball off of his chest and helped him sit up. After he caught his breath, he looked at Fred and saw the hurt in her eyes. "Before you call Angel or Gunn, please let me explain Fred," Wesley said quickly. "Please, trust me. I have nothing but the best intentions in mind." Fred's face was hard to read, but then she half smiled at Wesley and helped him up. "This better be good." She muttered as she helped Wesley up and over to the couch in the lobby.  
  
"You...um, found my notes, am I right?" Wesley asked as he winced in pain. Fred sat down next to him and gently rubbed her hand over the spot where he had been hit. "Gunn and I were looking for you this morning," she started. "We found Lilah and your notes, brought them to Angel." Wesley nodded as he moved Fred's hand from his sore spot. "Angel...he knows then." It wasn't a question, and Fred knew that. She simply nodded.  
  
"I'm going to get you some ice, that doesn't look too good." Fred said as she stood up suddenly. "No, it's fine, really." Wesley protested, but she didn't listen. "So...," Fred called from behind the counter. "Who were you talking to?" She came back to find Wesley with a confused look on his face. She placed the ice pack on his chest and watched his confusion turn into pain. "Lilah said she heard you talking...to who?"  
  
Wesley didn't answer, and Fred got the hint. "Is Connor OK?" Fred asked suddenly. Wesley smiled and nodded. Fred lifted the ice pack and Wesley gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry." She began but Wesley shook his head. "It's quite alright," he told her as she placed her hand on his chest again. "It doesn't hurt." He grabbed her hand, and instead of moving it he held it. Fred looked down to the couch, trying to think of something besides Wesley holding her hand.  
  
Suddenly, she was hit with the image of her and Gunn on the sofa, when she was under the influence of the force. She hadn't noticed that Wesley was leaning forward, trying to kiss her. When she was aware, his lips were on hers. She immediately pushed him off and took her hand back. "No," she said simply. "Just don't." "But isn't that how Gunn did it?" Wesley asked her. She finally looked up at him. He was hurt, she had led him on again because she was so caught up with thinking...thinking about Gunn.  
  
"Wasn't he hurt? Didn't he kiss you when he was wounded?" Wesley asked, a little more bitterness seeping into his tone. "Wesley, I don't think we should be worrying about..." Fred said quietly, but trailed off. "Wait, you saw us?" Wes nodded and Fred let out an audible gasp. "Why can't we be more?" Wesley finally asked.  
  
Fred resumed looking at the couch, but this time she was smiling. "Because," she said. "I'm in love with Charles." 


	5. Realizations

A/N – Hey all! I appreciate the people that have reviewed already, all two of them (Which I am grateful for, Roguester and MissKitieFantastico)! Honestly, I need more reviews people, show some love, but understand that I'm not gonna be a bitch and w/hold the fic. I would never do that, but tell me that it's good, or it sucks, I don't care. Something. Forkers rule! Peace out! - Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 5  
  
"Stupid male." Cordelia muttered as she roughly pushed through the doors that led to her building. "Ow!" she heard from behind her. Cordy turned to see Lorne clutching his nose painfully. "Thanks for getting the door." He commented with a wince. Cordy calmed herself a bit and walk over to Lorne. "Sorry," she said as looked at Lorne's injury. "It's nothing. I'm just so...and he's just...argh!" Lorne jumped at Cordelia's scream.  
  
"Could you not scream?" he asked her. "Especially when your aura is shouting at me like that." Cordelia covered herself, as if Lorne had walked in on her when she was in the shower. "I thought I've told you about how I feel when you read me." Lorne smirked, "Sweetie, you have to understand that sometimes I don't have a choice. You know, everyone that says that to me should think about that."  
  
Cordelia sighed as she headed to Angel's car; he wasn't going to be using it since the sun was still out. "Sorry," she called to the following Lorne. "Why does he have to be such a...a guy?" Lorne laughed at this, so much it made Cordelia stop. "What?" Lorne, while still laughing a bit, told her, "That's what he is. Angel, the vampire with a soul, doesn't know how to open up. He's so used to keeping his feelings bottled up. I know you know he can brood."  
  
"Everyone knows that," Cordelia replied. "But he knows how much Connor means to me...and to Fred, and to Gunn, and to you, and even to Wesley who probably took Connor to save him." Lorne watched her after her little venting session before she said, "It just hurts when he does that." Lorne walked up to her and threw his arm over her shoulder. "Unfortunately, pain is going to be a common theme between you and Angel. What you both need to make more common in your relationship is trust, honesty, and patience.  
  
"Patience, obviously, has to come first in this case." Lorne added. Cordelia let Lorne's words pass through her head before asking, "Where you heading?" Lorne smiled. "Wherever your willing to take me sweet heart." He replied as her hopped into Angel's car.  
  
***  
  
"Love?" Wesley spat. "How could you possibly be in love with him?" That's what he should have said, but when he looked at her...he couldn't. Fred's eyes twinkled and a smile spread across her face, she looked utterly beautiful to Wesley. So much so that he didn't know if she could ever look more beautiful. He imagined his face reflected hers, but she didn't notice. She was mesmerized, lost in the design of the fabric of the couch that she stared at with such intensity. Wesley could only imagine why it kept her gaze so long.  
  
That's when his imagination became too vivid. "Dear lord." He choked out. Fred looked up at him urgently. "What? What is it?" Wesley looked from her to the couch. "Nothing happened here between..." Wesley allowed himself to trail off. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes grew wide with embarrassment, which answered his question and proved what he had said earlier wrong. She could look more beautiful.  
  
"Wesley," she began, but he held his hand up and got up from the spot where he was sitting. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about...I shouldn't have said anything to you about my feelings for Charles." Wes smiled at her. "You can't help how you feel." Fred walked up to him, closing the distance. "Do you trust me Wesley?" she asked him with her wide eyes. Wesley nodded, not too sure at what she was getting at.  
  
"Please," she started in a desperate tone. "Tell me where Connor is." Wesley's smile faded. He backed away from her angrily. "Is that why you're getting close to me?" he snapped. Fred looked back in horror, like he had just thrown a knife at her, or hurled a heavy metal ball towards her chest. "You know that's not it." She replied. Wesley rubbed his forehead. "You're right, I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
"Listen," she started in a soft tone, it was enough to keep Wesley's attention. "I know, and I've always known, that you're a good man, and you have the best intentions for Connor. If this thing with Angel is true, I don't think you should do this alone. All the signs have come true and if you're protecting Connor I want to help." Wesley smiled at her. Keeping this bottled up for so long was killing him. "I know Angel would want us to do what we can to keep his son safe." Fred elaborated a bit more.  
  
"That means more to me than you can know, Fred," he began. "And it is important to Angel that his son is protected, but I can't let you get involved in this." Fred began to protest when she cut off by a new voice. "Listen to him Fred," Cordelia said as she walked into the hotel. "You don't want to become a traitor."  
  
***  
  
"I don't understand why I had to come in." Lilah complained as Gunn dragged her into Wesley's apartment. He kept the light off and left her to stand in the living room as he searched around for any prophecies. In Wes's apartment, however, it was not hard to find prophecies; it was hard to find the one you were looking for. "What are you looking for anyway?" Lialh asked as she moved around and read some of Wes' papers. "It's not like you don't know the prophecy already."  
  
Gunn walked over and pulled her down on to a nearby chair. "Don't touch anything." He ordered as he began to sift through the papers Lilah had looked at. He stopped when he found an article about Fred. It was from back before they went to Pylea to save Cordy. It had Fred's picture and said how she disappeared. Gunn noted how it was folded so all you could see was her face.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now that you didn't send her to the hotel to make sure she doesn't see Wesley?" Lilah said over his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to stay put." He said as he shoved the article in his pocket. Lilah didn't let that go unnoticed. "Man, you're really afraid he's going to take your crazy little girlfriend." Gunn snapped. He grabbed Lilah by throat and kept pushing until he slammed her against a wall. "What did I tell you about calling Fred crazy?"  
  
Lilah made a gagging sound and Gunn set her down. "Easy boy," She replied breathlessly. "I don't mean anything by it, OK? Why are you getting so pissed?" Gunn took the article out and stared down at Fred. He smiled to himself. "Because I love her." He whispered. Gunn's smile slowly began to fade as he stared down at Fred's picture.  
  
"What is it?" Lilah asked. Gunn didn't answer, so she came over and looked down. At the very bottom of the picture was a phone number. Next to it, printed in small writing, was the word: Connor. 


	6. The Right Thing

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 6  
  
Cordelia had dropped Lorne off at a demon bar that wasn't too far away from the hotel. She figured she'd head over there and see if Gunn and Fred overlooked anything. She parked Angel's car and headed up the front steps. The first thing she noticed was that one of the windows that lined the door was broken. She furrowed her brow and began to open the door when she heard voices inside.  
  
"Do you trust me Wesley?" Cordy heard Fred say. "Wesley?" Cordelia whispered to herself. Carefully and quietly, she pulled the door open a crack to look at what was happening. Sure enough, Fred was there, talking to Wesley, who had just nodded in response to Fred's question. "Please, tell me where Connor is." Fred had asked him. Cordelia was impressed; she never thought that little Fred would be able to confront Wesley about Connor.  
  
Wes turned away from her and took a few steps to where Cordy had the door opened slightly. For a second she thought Wesley had seen her. She closed the door over and heard Wesley shout something back at Fred, then their tones softened and Cordelia couldn't hear anymore. She chanced it and opened the door again, slightly.  
  
"Listen," Fred had started. "I know, and I've always known, that you're a good man, and you have the best intentions for Connor. If this thing with Angel is true, I don't think you should do this alone. All the signs have come true and if you're protecting Connor I want to help. I know Angel would want us to do what we can to keep his son safe." Cordelia's mouth dropped. Fred wanted to help Wesley? Help him stab Angel in the back? She didn't know how much longer she could stand around and listen to this.  
  
"That means more to me than you can know, Fred, and it is important to Angel that his son is protected, but I can't let you get involved in this." Wes had told her. Cordelia took this moment to push the door open and say, ""Listen to him Fred; you don't want to become a traitor." Fred and Wesley looked horrified to see her standing there. "Cordy...I-" "Save it," Cordelia interrupted as she approached them. "I don't want to hear you try to tell me that you weren't just offering Wesley help in kidnapping Connor."  
  
Fred looked down. Wesley stepped in front of her and opened his mouth. "And you," Cordelia began with her finger pointed right at him. "You're supposed to be Angel's friend. He trusted you, we all trusted you, and then you pull a stunt like this. What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"You want to know what I was thinking?" Wesley snapped. "I was thinking about how happy Connor has made Angel. Then, I also had to think about how Angel was to kill Connor. Can you imagine, Cordelia, walking around the office and watching Angel play with his son knowing that he will soon be eating him? I've been carrying that and a hell of a lot more things around with me, and all I know for sure is that what I did was right."  
  
He turned away from her, away from Fred and sat down on the nearby couch. The words were sinking into Cordelia just as Wes snapped up and screamed, "Damn couch!" "Wesley," Cordy began, but he didn't let her finish. "I would have thought that you would have known that my intentions were nothing but good, Cordelia, especially after everything we've been through," Wesley told her. "I guess Fred is the only one willing to see that."  
  
"Get out of here, Wesley." Cordelia said suddenly. Both Fred and Wes looked at her with confused looks. Cordelia just stared right back at them. "What are you waiting for?" she asked him. "Go. Protect Connor, OK? You were never here." Wesley grinned at her. He headed for the door, but Fred stopped him. "You shouldn't be alone." She told him firmly.  
  
"As true as that may be, Fred," Wesley started. "I can't put you in danger." Cordelia walked up to Fred's side. "You can put me in danger." Cordelia told him. Fred smiled. "Cordy," he said softly. "Let's go." She said firmly. They left Fred alone in the hotel. It was better that way, before Cordelia changed her mind about doing this. She did run back in, however, to give Fred her cell phone and told her to answer it when it rang. Cordy was going to keep in touch. Fred nodded as Codelia added, "Tell Angel I'm sorry."  
  
***  
  
Gunn's truck slammed to a stop outside the hotel. He stepped out and locked the doors. "Whoa!" Lilah shouted through the windows. "You're leaving me here?" Gunn smiled and nodded at the tied up lawyer. He walked up the stairs, with the article in his hand. Before he went though the door, he tore the number away from Fred's picture and held on to that as he shoved the rest in his pocket.  
  
He quietly opened the door to see Fred sitting on the couch. Their couch. It's like she hadn't done anything since he left her there. He cleared his throat loudly and she whipped around. Her face, however, dropped at the sight of him. "Charles?" she called. Fred got up and ran towards him. She flung her arms around his waist. "Are you hurt? Is everything OK?"  
  
Gunn smiled. It was just like Fred to worry about him, even though they had just been in this huge fight. "I'm fine." he said as he hugged her back. After a minute he pulled away and looked down at her. "There's a couple things I have to tell you," he began as he slightly bent down so he was at her level. "First, I'm sorry for what I said-" He was cut off by Fred leaning forward and brushing her lips against his.  
  
"I am too." She whispered when she pulled away. "Second thing," Gunn started as he grabbed her hands with his. "Is that...I...I love you." Fred's face grew serious. She stared at his eyes with her deep brown ones, and then broke out into a smile. "Really?" she asked like it was too good to be true, like Gunn was going to take it back or something. "Yeah, really." She jumped up this time, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too." She said before he swung her around. When he placed her down, they kissed again. As he buried his face in her neck, he realized he had one more thing to tell her. "There's still more," he told her as he took out the number and showed it to her. "I think Wes brought Connor to whoever has this number." Fred stared down at the number for a while. "What is it?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Wesley was here," she confessed. "Him and Cordelia left. They're protecting Connor." Gunn stared at her with disbelief. He dropped her hands after a moment and was suddenly shoved back into reality when they saw Angel standing behind them. "Where did they go?" he asked Fred. 


	7. A New Player

A/N – Hey all! Thank you soooo much to roguester for posting another review! Anyone else out there? No? Whatever, I told you all I' still going to write cause I know there's always lurkers out there, I used to be one myself. Please, let me know what you think. OK, later and thanks for reading...ENJOY!  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 7  
  
"Fred, tell me where they went." Angel pressed. She wasn't going to back down. Cordy and Wes trusted her now and she needed to be strong. "Connor is safe, that's all you need to know." She replied. Angel growled and sent the closest table to him flying across the room. "Don't tell me what I need to know when it comes to my son." Angel snapped as he began to advance forward to Fred. Gunn stepped in his way, and Angel backed down.  
  
"I don't know where they went," she confessed. "I didn't want them to tell me, but I let them go." Angel shook his head and Gunn looked at her for the first time since she told him that Wesley was here. "Why, Fred?" "The prophecy is coming true," she reminded them. "Connor is safer away from you, Angel. Isn't that what this is about? Protecting Connor?" Angel looked at her. She could tell she had gotten through, but it didn't stop him from hurting.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I..." Angel began, but he let himself trail off. "Give me something, Fred. Please." Gunn opened his mouth, but Fred grabbed his hand and shook her head as Angel looked down. "They have your car," she told him. "That's all I know." "It's all I need." He commented as he disappeared out the door. Gunn turned back at her. "I don't like this," he said. "We should have told him about the number."  
  
Fred stroked his cheek as she told him, "Didn't you agree with what I just said? This is about Connor, and whether we like it or not, Angel's a threat to him." Gunn smiled as he kissed the inside of her palm. "I kind of like this whole strong thing you've got going on." He chuckled. Fred smiled back, but stopped suddenly. "Was that number attached to a picture or something?" she asked him. Gunn tensed and broke away from her.  
  
"No." he replied shakily. "Charles, if it's connected to a picture it might be able to help us," Fred told him as she took the number out of his hand. "Where's the other piece?" "Fred," he tried to plead, but she reached her hand in his pocket and pulled out the article with the rest of the picture. She unfolded it and stared. "I found it with Wes' things." Gunn told her quietly.  
  
"He knows that I'm in love with you," She blurted suddenly. "He's just going to have to deal with that." Gunn smiled as he snatched back the picture and slipped back in his pocket. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked. "It's not mine to do anything with," Gunn said quietly. "I don't need a picture...I've got the real thing." He snatched Fred up in his arms and leaned down.  
  
Fred met him half way and their lips met. The kiss started sweet, like most of their kisses, then deepened. She had to finally pull away. "We should call the number...find out what we can about who has to do with Connor." She told him as he tried to kiss her again. She kissed him quickly, just to satisfy his needs, as well as hers, then they got back to work.  
  
Gunn took out his phone as she took hers out. "You calling?" he asked with raised eyebrows. She dialed the number before he had a chance to protest. She held the phone up to her ear and it rang twice before someone picked up. "Oh, my God." She whispered. Fred's face froze in shock and her phone slipped from her hand and shattered on the marble floor.  
  
***  
  
"We should ditch this car." Cordy said as Wes drove away from the hotel. "Where we're going is not that far," He told her. "We'll take care of it." She didn't ask any more questions from there on. She was in this to help Connor, who meant the world to Angel, who meant everything to her, and Wesley apparently. The car slowed in what looked like the worst and scariest part of L.A. "Wesley?" Cordelia said as he killed the engine.  
  
"We'll be here for a minute, then we'll explain everything." He told her calmly as he looked around. "We'll?" she echoed. Wesley simply smiled. Cordelia had finally begun to calm when something was suddenly in the backseat. Cordelia turned, and it was more like someone. "Lorne?" "Cordelia?" Lorne asked back. Wesley pounded the accelerator and they sped away. "What the hell are you doing here?" Cordelia asked Lorne, who was wearing something that resembled Angel's attire more than his.  
  
"I was about to ask Wesley the same thing." Lorne said pointedly. "Fred knew it was me," Wesley began. "And she wanted to help and Cordy heard us and decided to come with." Lorne looked at her. "You were the last person I thought would be here," Lorne admitted to Cordelia. "Especially after our chat." Cordy smiled. "Actually, that chat is why I'm here."  
  
Lorne grinned at her and pulled off the hood that was draped over his head. "What are you wearing, Lorne?" Cordy laughed. Lorne glared at her. "Wes over here told me to dress discreetly, so I borrowed some of Angel's clothes," Lorne explained. "I hate it." "I do too," Cordy agreed. "Stick to your old look when all this is done." Lorne was about to say something when ringing filled the car. "Mine." Lorne called out.  
  
Wesley stopped the car on the side of the road and turned back to Lorne. "Is that the phone I use to contact you?" Wes asked urgently. Lorne looked at him grimly as he answered the phone. "Hello." Lorne answered in a tone that he never normally uses. "Uh-oh," He muttered as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "I thought I told you to memorize that number, Wes."  
  
"I did!" Wesley fired back. "Wait, who was on the phone?" Cordelia asked as she pounded her palm on her seat. "Fred." Lorne answered quietly. Wesley turned and slammed his fist down on the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off. "Shit!" he screamed. "I know where she got the number." Lorne made a gesture with his hands, indicating to Wes that he should elaborate.  
  
"Gunn must have searched my apartment. I have an article about Fred's disappearance from before we went to Pylea," Wes told them. "Gunn must have seen it. That's where the number was cause...well, I normally carry the article with me, and-" "It's OK, Wesley," Cordy interrupted. "We know Fred wants to help us, so it'll be fine."  
  
Wesley nodded as he pulled the car away from the curb and began to drive again. "What are we going to do about that then?" Lorne asked as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. "When we get to wherever we're going, we'll ditch the car and I'll call Fred." Cordelia answered. Wesley nodded and sped up, because the sooner they reached their destination, the better. 


	8. Surprise

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 8  
  
"Fred?" Gunn called when the phone slipped from her hand. "It's Lorne," Fred whispered. "Lorne...he's helping them Charles. That's whose phone it was." Gunn turned and shook his head before burying his face into his hands. "Is everyone turning against Angel?" he screamed. The shout echoed throughout the hotel and hurt Fred's ears a bit. She walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and walked away from her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fred called. Gunn stopped and turned. She noticed his phone clutched in his hand. "You're going to call Angel, aren't you?" Fred asked after a while of awkward silence. "You're going to tell him about Wes, Cordy, and Lorne...You're going to tell him about me, right?" Gunn sighed, "Fred-" "No," she interrupted. "I get it, Charles, but don't you understand what's at stake? If this Prophecy is true-"  
  
"What if it's not, Fred?" Gunn shouted. "What if you, Wes, and Lorne didn't translate right? It's happened before and when it did a lot of shit went down." Fred couldn't believe this was happening. Just when she thought she had Gunn back...she didn't even let herself finish the thought. "I've got Angel's trust, OK? I don't want to lose that." Gunn explained to her more softly than his last tone. "I don't want to lose you." Fred replied.  
  
With two long strides, Gunn reached Fred and wrapped her up in his arms. She breathed in his scent as he whispered, "You never will." Fred wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but Gunn tensed suddenly in her arms. "What is it?" she asked, worry etched in her tone. "Lilah." He said simply. "Lilah?" Fred echoed loudly. "You're thinking about her...Now?" Gunn shook his head at her. "I left her in the truck all this time!" Gunn cried as he grabbed Fred's hand and drug her outside with him. "Damn."  
  
Suddenly, Fred's bag began to ring and Gunn stopped. "I thought you just broke your phone." Fred half smiled. "Cordy left hers with me," she told him before replying to the phone. "Go, I've gotta write this down." Gunn nodded and jogged out the door. Fred got a note pad from Wes's desk and wrote down where Cordy and the others would be, just in case they really needed them.  
  
Fred turned the phone off and pocketed Cordy's information before heading outside to find Gunn. When she stepped out she paused and gasped. Gunn was standing in front of his truck, staring at the empty cab. "Charles." She whispered when she reached up to him. He looked down at her and cursed lightly. Fred laced her fingers with his when he tensed and cursed loudly, "Shit." Fred looked up and found that she was staring at a group heading their way, consisting of vampires and what Fred figured to be lawyers.  
  
"Wolfram & Hart." She stated. Gunn confirmed by pushing her behind him. "Stay close to me." Gunn told her as the vampires approached Fred and Gunn as the Wolfram & Hart lawyers stood behind and watched. In the crowd, Gunn spotted Lilah smiling down at them and watching with delight as the first vampire attacked.  
  
***  
  
"Here we are." Wesley said as they walked up to a dark and skanky looking building. At least that's how it looked to Cordy. They had left Angel's car a few blocks back, figuring that if Angel were tracking them he'd be tracking his car. Cordelia put her arms out, stopping Wes and Lorne. She nearly toppled over laughing at the sign that hung in front of the skanky building. "Madam Vanessa's Dance School?" Cordelia asked with a raised eyebrow. "You two have got to be kidding." Lorne and Wes weren't laughing.  
  
"It is." Wesley stated. Lorne put his arms around her shoulder as Wes opened the door for them. As they entered the building, questions popped into Cordelia's head. Where was Connor? Who was with him? Was it here? "Whoa!" Cordelia cried and pulled away from Lorne who was practically dragging her. "I've got some questions that need to be answered before you take me on the tour through a building that has not been opened since 1983, OK?"  
  
Wes looked at Lorne, who smiled and put his arm around her, again. "Peach, listen, this isn't the time or place to ask those questions that I know you're thinking of," Lorne told her with a knowing look as they resumed walking. "You trust us, right?" It took Cordelia a while, but her nod came. "I do, it's just..." Cordy trailed off, but Lorne gave her a squeeze. "Angel?" Lorne whispered softly.  
  
Cordelia nodded, without hesitating this time. "We're in this for him," Lorne reminded her as they continued through the building. "For Connor and him. Just tell yourself that we're helping him." Cordelia whispered those words over and over, well aware that both Wes and Lorne could hear. Maybe she should have let Fred go...No! Cordelia thought. You're doing this for Angel.  
  
Deep down, Cordelia knew she wasn't turning away from this, even if her surface showed otherwise. Cordy had a feeling that Wesley and Lorne knew that too. "You know the words?" Wes asked Lorne as they stopped in front of a door. Lorne nodded as they entered a dance room. Mirrors surrounded them and Cordelia stared at herself, into the eyes of a traitor. She was stabbing Angel in the back, for Christ's sake, what was she thinking?  
  
"We are helping." Wesley said as he came into her view, blocking the betrayer's eyes. Cordelia sighed a shaky breath and nodded as Lorne faced the mirror to the right. "Next to me, kids." He ordered. Cordy followed his instructions, as did Wesley, when Lorne stretched his arms out forward and closed his eyes. "Eyes closed." He whispered to them. Cordelia obeyed. The world around her was dark and she heard a few clicking noises. Not even a minute went by before Lorne announced that they could pen their eyes.  
  
"How did you do that?" Cordelia asked. She turned where she stood to take the new room in. It looked like they were in a cave, but they weren't because the last time Cordelia checked, caves didn't offer connections to the Internet and weren't stocked with food, water, weapons, and dusty, old, boring books. Fred would have had a field day.  
  
"And you didn't let Fred come because...?" Cordelia trailed off with a small laugh. Wesley smiled, it was the first time Cordelia had seen him smile in a while. "Are my questions going to be answered now?" Cordy asked after a while. Wes' smile didn't disappear as he said, "Call Fred first. Tell her where to go and to go into room 122." Lorne stepped up. "Anyone who has a pure heart will be transported here." He elaborated. Cordy took Lorne's phone and dialed the number, gave Fred the information, then turned to Wes ready to get filled in.  
  
"So, where's Connor?" she asked him. Wes's mouth was firm as he turned to his left. Cordy followed his suit and stared into the dark corner that Wes watched. "She wants to know where Connor is." Wes called. Cordy looked between Lorne and Wes before she saw movement in the corner. She heard a soft whimper of a baby as the figure stepped out. Cordy saw Connor and smiled, but that soon faded when she saw whose arms were protectively around Angel's son.  
  
"Hey Cor," Faith called. "You in this too?"  
  
A/N – Eh? What do you think? OK, Thank you all soooo much for leaving reviews! They were all really great and I love you guys so much! Thanks again, especially to: MissKitieFantastico, Roguester(Forkers rule, right rogue? Thanks and see you on the board!), Nuttyginger, Diane Weiss(Thanks for the detailed review, loved it!), and Mickie (Thanks for reviewing each chapter, I'm so happy you took the time)  
  
Look for the next part soon, I mean real soon, but hopefully there'll be a lot of reviews by then!  
  
Coll 


	9. Taken

A/N – Hey! I'm back. I wanted to get this up before Sleep Tight, which I'm so excited about right now. Look for an update tomorrow and thanks again to Diane Weiss for the excellent review. There will be more explanation about Faith and how everyone plays into this soon, I promise. Enjoy!  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 9  
  
"Faith?!?!?" Cordelia exclaimed. The shout bounced off the cave walls and Connor began to whimper. "It's OK. Cor was just a little shocked to see me," Faith cooed to Connor before turning back to Cordelia, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "When'd you get roped up in this?" Cordelia turned to Wesley, "What the hell is Faith doing here?" Wesley swallowed hard. "Why don't you ask her," Faith answered for him. "It's not like I'm deaf." Cordelia turned back to Faith. "You may not be deaf, but you are a psycho and an ex-con that's holding Angel's son," Cordy told her in one long breath. "And I don't feel comfortable when you have him so..."  
  
With a sigh, Faith walked up to Cordelia and handed Connor over. All the baby's whimpers disappeared when Cordelia smiled down at him. "When did she get in on this?" Cordy asked Wesley. Faith stepped up, "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Wes looked to Lorne who shrugged and stepped aside, gladly letting Wesley explain everything. "Cordelia wants to protect Connor," he told Faith. "And Faith has given us useful information. She got out of jail on parole and wants to help Connor as well."  
  
Cordelia looked skeptically at Faith. The last time they encountered her, she made their lives a living hell, especially Wesley. Why did he trust her all of a sudden? "I owe this to Angel," Faith finally said. "He was always willing to help me out, he always believed in me, now it's my chance to say thanks." Cordelia nodded, and with her new abilities, she knew that Faith was for real. "I can understand that," Cordy replied. "Thanks." Faith smiled and looked to Wes. "Does she know the plan yet, or are you being as secretive as you were with me?"  
  
***  
  
One of the vampires took a chance and leaped forward. Before it could pounce on Gunn and Fred, Gunn took a stake from his sleeve and held it out. Soon after, Fred was whipping dust off of her. The other vamps moved forward cautiously. Gunn began whipping stakes and knives from his pockets. He took out a huge silver cross and threw it around Fred's neck. "If things get bad, you run," He told her, but when Fred shook her head he became more forceful. "You do what I tell you, OK?"  
  
She slowly nodded as she took the stake he offered her. He turned to see the amps then turned back to her quickly. He kissed her and told her, "I love you." As the first vamp came at them. Gunn took care of it easily before another came at him. He began to fight when another joined the mix. He looked back and saw that a couple more vampires were heading for Fred. "Head's up!" he called. Fred held up her cross and one vamp shrieked in terror as she plunged the stake into his heart.  
  
Another went up to her. Fred held the cross out, but the vampire merely smiled and grabbed the cross. She heard his hand sizzle and smelt the burning flesh before the cross was ripped off of her and thrown to the side. The vamp knocked her down and straddled Fred. He was laughing hysterically as he leaned down, but Fred still had her stake. He exploded in front of her eyes.  
  
Fred wasn't even on her feet when another vampire was there. He knocked the stake out of her hand and it went clattering down the street. He went to jump on her, but he was dusted. Gunn stood behind where the vampire used to be. He offered her his hand and she took it. Fred looked around, they were clear. Fred suddenly heard a whizzing sound and then Gunn yelped.  
  
A dart had stuck him in the back of the neck. He fell to his knees and Fred saw one of the lawyers there with a gun in his hand. Fred dropped beside Gunn and he grabbed her. "Get out of here, now." Fred shook her head. "They'll kill you." She told him, but he kept trying to push her away. Gunn was getting weaker and weaker.  
  
With all his might, he gave Fred a big push, but it was into the arms of a Wolfram & Hart lawyer. "No!" Gunn called, but they began pulling her away. "Charles!" she cried. Gunn got to his feet and chased after the lawyer who had Fred. His Fred. He caught up with him and punched him in the mouth. Gunn went to help Fred, but the effects of the dart overcame him. He fell to the ground.  
  
Everything around him was blurry. Fred was suddenly in his vision. She was whispering something, but he couldn't make it out. He felt her fidget with his pockets before he heard her scream. She was suddenly ripped from his sight. His eyes were too heavy to keep open. The last sound he heard, before he passed out, was Fred screaming his name.  
  
***  
  
Angel found his car in the middle of the bad part of town. He cursed lightly. The engine was cold. Wesley and whoever was with him could have ditched the car hours ago. Angel sniffed around the car, looking for anything that could give him a lead. He stiffened suddenly and smelled around the passenger seat some more. The spicy, yet sweet, scent of cinnamon went through his nose and filled his dead lungs.  
  
"Cordelia."  
  
***  
  
Gunn's head pounded as his eyes blinked open. He groaned as he pushed himself up. The taste of iron was in his mouth. He brought his finger to his lip and stared down at the blood. "Damn." He muttered as he looked around. He was outside the Hyperion, lying in front of his truck. There was no sign of any more Wolfram & Hart lawyers or their vamp minions. Gunn's face suddenly dropped at that thought.  
  
"Fred!" he called as he got to his feet. She was nowhere, and that's when he remembered. They took her. He heard her screaming his name and he couldn't save her. "Shit!" he called as he punched the door of his truck. He then grabbed his fist and cursed again. He was alone now. Wes, Cordy, and Lorne were hiding with Connor, and they couldn't help him. Angel was out for blood; he probably wouldn't have time to help with Fred.  
  
This was his fault. He should have watched her, took better care of her. Gunn shook his head and dug his hands deep into his pockets. There was something there, a piece of paper. Gunn took it out and unfolded it. "Fred." He whispered as he stared down at her neat writing. It was an address and a room number. Under it was written: Cordelia. 


	10. How It Came To Be

A/N – Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, keep it up! OMG, how much did I cry @ the end of Angel? And now, we have to wait five weeks!?! I don't think I can make it, but at least I can write...keep it up guys and ENJOY this installment...  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 10  
  
Gunn's fists tightened around the steering wheel as he looked at the empty passenger seat. Fred should have been sitting there; instead of the piece of paper she had left him with the address where Cordy, Lorne, and Wes were shacking up. He knew the address, but he didn't know why they were there. He made a right and saw Angel's car parked on the side of the road. Smart move he thought before the thought of Fred came into his head again. Her screams echoed through his brain.  
  
With a violent shudder, he pulled his truck up to the building. The old dance school was already open, pointing him in the right direction. He looked down at the paper, room 122. Gunn walked through the winding hallways before stopping in front of the rusted numbers stuck on the worn door. "122." He whispered before grabbing the doorknob.  
  
He hesitated before opening the door. Was he doing the right thing? Gunn shook his head. Yes, he thought. Fred needs your help, and you need there help. When he opened the door, Gunn was met with a blinding light.  
  
***  
  
"Look, I trust you, you know that," Cordelia told Wesley as she pulled him aside. "But, I have to know how Faith got involved in all of this." Wes nodded to Lorne who came up and took Connor away from Cordelia. Faith pulled up a chair and straddled it so that she was facing Cordelia and Wes. "We all gotta be here to explain this one to you, Cor." She informed Cordy. Cordelia looked to Wesley, ready to argue, but he wasn't in that place. "It's true," he replied. "This story involves all of us." Cordelia sighed and fell into a nearby chair. "Fine then, spill."  
  
"This has been brewing for quite some time, you must understand that," Wesley told her and when she nodded, he continued. "As you know, I read about The Force and this Prophecy separately even before Pylea, but I never made the connection. I started connecting them when Gunn and I found out about each other's feelings for Fred. It was a love triangle, one that she would eventually have to break." "OK," Cordelia said. "So that's the 'triangle being broken by one' thing in the Prophecy."  
  
"Right," Wes told her. "This is around the time Faith came in." Cordelia looked at Faith who smiled proudly. "Got paroled, C," Faith said. "Tried to call Angel cause he offered me a place to stay, and wasn't I surprised when I got Wes on the phone." "Not as surprised as me, I assure you Faith." Wes remarked. Cordelia furrowed her brow, noticing something between Wesley and Faith, the rogue slayer who tortured the ex-rogue demon hunter. It made her shiver.  
  
"We got to talking and she had said she had some very interesting visitors." Wes continued. "Holtz," Faith said, jumping in. "He wanted to recruit me. I played along the whole time, then after chattin with Wes, we figured it be best to keep this up as long as I could." "You carried all this around inside since we came back from Pylea?" Cordelia asked Wesley. "It was a terrible burden, thinking about the Prophecy and worrying about Holtz."  
  
"Which is where I come in." Lorne said as he stepped forward, bouncing Connor playfully on the way. "Yes, Lorne read me...and no, I did not sing." "I helped by looking over the Prophecy," Lorne jumped in. "Even got Fred to help a little, without revealing too much information of course. It was legit." "When I noticed the sparks between Angel and yourself," Wesley told her. "I knew it was coming close. Then you had your vision and I knew what I had to do."  
  
Cordelia looked at all of them, trying to decide which of the many questions to ask first. "So, everything after that..." "An act," Wesley filled in. "The two champions were in love, The Force came, and when Fred told me that night that she chose Gunn, I came back later and took Connor away." "What about Holtz?" Cordy asked.  
  
Wesley looked to Faith who shrugged. "I got found out," Faith said. "Nearly died, but hey, I got a shit load of useful info. Then, I got a hold of Wes and he told me to watch Angel's kid while he went and got green." "Lorne." He told Faith. "Whatever," she snapped. "And here we all are, C. I was surprised to see you stabbing Angel in the back." "We're helping Connor." Cordelia replied in a tone that was shaky.  
  
"That's right, Cordy," Wes assured her. "We're helping Connor, that's what's important." Cordelia nodded, but still she didn't feel right. Maybe you never will, she thought to herself. "Wait," she said as a thought popped into her head. "What did you find about Holtz? How does he play into this?" Faith looked grimly at Wes who stared back. Cordy looked to Lorne, who looked down at Connor with no intention of looking up.  
  
"What?" she hesitantly asked. Her question wasn't answered. The equipment around them began to rattle and a gust of wind filled the cave before a blinding white light pierced Cordelia's eyes. "Who's there?" Wesley called. Cordelia looked to where the rest of them stared. Gunn was now in the cave, and looking like shit.  
  
"Gunn?" Cordy shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?" Something had to be wrong, she gave that information to Fred for emergencies. When she thought about it more, she thought where was... "Fred," Wes said aloud. "It's Fred."  
  
***  
  
She was lost again. She knew it, deep down in the back of her head, but she made sure it stayed there. With the way things were going for Fred lately, she figured she'd forget all about that feeling. That thought made her think of Charles. Hell, looking at the plain white floor of the plain white room she was in made her think of Charles. He loves me, she thought over and over again. People don't abandon the people they love, right?  
  
Fred didn't have a watch, so she didn't know how long she was gone. It was kind of a good thing when she thought about, though. If her time theory were true, time would inch by if she had her watch. All Fred knew was that they asked her a bunch of questions, none of which she answered directly, if at all. Then they threw her in here.  
  
Fred was actually impressed with the information they had about her. She thought no one cared about her, well except for Charles. Damn! She had to stop doing that. She just was grateful she got Cordy's info into his pocket; hopefully he'll do the right thing. And hopefully soon.  
  
***  
  
"Anything unusual since I left?" Lilah asked as she approached a man in a suit. He shook his head as he pressed some buttons on a control panel in front of him. "As you can see, ma'am," he said, indicating the window in front of them. "Ms. Burkle has yet to move from her corner."  
  
Lilah sighed in disgust as she sat down next to the man. "God, she's so boring! Honestly, do you see it? Why they would come to save her? Why Charles Gunn loves her?" Lilah asked the man. He shrugged. "She's cute," he replied sheepishly. Lilah rolled her eyes. "What good are you?" she said. "I've got better things to do than watch her do nothing. I'll tell you when they come for her." The man nodded as Lilah headed out of the room.  
  
She stopped for a second and glanced back at Fred. With a smile playing at her lips, she exited the room. 


	11. Finding Fred & Finding Out

A/N – Here's another for the day. I'm glad I'm getting reviews, thanks so much to all those who took the time to care! Enjoy, and I'll be back soon.  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 11  
  
"What happened to Fred?" Cordelia asked Gun as she walked up to him. He looked like he was ready to burst in to tears. When she realized that she wasn't going to get an answer soon, she led Gunn over to the seat that she was sitting in and helped him down. Almost as soon as he sat down, Gunn jumped up. "Isn't that...?" "Faith, yes," Wesley filled in. "Where is Fred? What happened?"  
  
Gunn stared at Faith a while before continuing. "Wolfram & Hart happened to her," Gunn told them and when he received confusing glances he elaborated. "I didn't exactly take...When Angel told me...I had Lilah with me the whole time. I didn't want her getting back to Wolfram & Hart." "So, she got a hold of the lawyers and they took Fred?" Cordy said as she crouched down next to the chair.  
  
Gunn slowly nodded. "They got me with some kind of dart," he told them. "It knocked me on my ass and they took her." "But not before she could slip our information to you?" Wesley asked. There was bitterness in his tone. "We have to get her back. Go to Wolfram & Hart." Gunn said as he stood. Cordelia stepped in front of him. "That's what they want, Gunn. We can't just-"  
  
"What? We can't save Fred? We let her die?" Gunn interrupted angrily. Cordelia backed away and Wesley stepped in front of her. "You know that's not what she meant." Gunn turned away. "I thought I would get help coming here," he confessed. "I'm gonna get Fred back." "And die in the process." Lorne chimed in. "I don't care." Gunn shot back right away. "You're not going alone," Wesley said after a minute. Everyone gawked at Wesley who had begun to slip his jacket on.  
  
"Wait, where the hell do you think you're going?" Cordy asked. Wesley looked at her. "I'm helping Gunn. He is right, we have to help Fred." "You can't, Wesley," Cordelia told him. "It's too much of a risk, especially since Angel is out there hunting you down." "Lady's got a point, boss." Lorne agreed. Wesley looked torn. "Surely Gunn can't go alone..."  
  
"I'll go." Gunn looked at Faith with an untrusting look. "I don't really know you too well," Gunn started off. "And, I've heard your story-" "You need muscle, I got that," Faith interrupted. "C will come too and Wes and green will watch the kid." "Lorne!" Gunn looked to Wes. "Cordy's right, Angel will be hunting me," He admitted slowly. "And, Faith is familiar with Wolfram & Hart. She may be of more use than I could."  
  
"Fine," Gunn shouted. "Let's go, you coming Cordy?" Cordelia nodded. She looked back at Wes and Lorne as her and Gunn followed Faith out of the cave. "You sure that was a smart idea, sending Faith out?" Lorne asked as Connor began to stir in his arms. Wesley took over holding duties as Lorne continued, "How do we know we can really trust her?"  
  
"She's been standing in here, Lorne," Wes said quietly. "That means she has a pure heart."  
  
***  
  
Angel kicked a nearby trashcan and it flew down the street. He was never this angry, even when he was evil. Cordelia was helping Wesley then? Great, just freakin great! A bottle followed the trashcan's suit. He swallowed hard and sniffed around. Nothing. He had walked three blocks away from his car. Cordy's scent was there, and then it just disappeared, right outside of that stupid, old dance school.  
  
He rounded a corner, trying to pick up anything he can when he saw it. Gunn's truck. "Shit." He muttered as he walked up to the truck. Gunn and Fred were in this too. Was there anyone still loyal to him? Next thing he'd know, Lorne might actually be down there taking care of Connor. His Connor. His hearing began to pick up something and Angel tensed. "Cordy." He whispered as he backed away from Gunn's truck and retreated into the shadows.  
  
"So, what do we do? Walk in their office and be like, 'Can we have our Fred back?'" he heard Cordelia say to Gunn and, whom he originally thought was Fred, but after hearing that it couldn't have been. So, Fred's been taken, by who? "I know how Wolfram & Hart works, leave it to me." Faith?!? When did Faith come into this? Wait, she's with Cordy who is with Wesley who...damn, everyone was against him.  
  
"Got weapons, Chuck?" Faith asked Gunn. They headed toward the truck as Gunn nodded. "Yeah, and it's Gunn, OK? What's up with you and nicknames?" Angel couldn't take this. There were too many questions in his head and he had spent most of his life hiding in the shadows. He was tired of it. "I've always wondered that too, Gunn," he said as he stepped forward. "You never had a nickname for me, did you Faith? Can't really shorten Angel too much."  
  
"Angel." Cordelia gasped. Faith and Gunn tensed and were ready for him to attack. "Where's Connor?" Cordelia began to open her mouth, but he held his hand up, silencing her. "I know you're all working with Wesley, OK? So no bull shit. I want my son and I want him now." "Look, we have to get-" "Fred?" Angel filled in for Gunn. "Now you know what it's like when something important to you is taken."  
  
"We gotta go." Faith said as she opened the door to Gunn's truck. "We could use your help." Gunn told Angel. He glared back at Gunn, wanting to rip his throat out. "I could've used yours," He growled. "Get lost, now." Gunn practically ran to the truck as Faith and Cordelia shut the passenger door. The last thing Angel saw was Cordelia, staring back at him with an apologetic expression. It chilled him.  
  
Deep down, he knew they were helping. The Prophecy said he was going to kill his own son; they were protecting Connor, which meant they were helping him. They should have let him help too, though. Now, Wolfram & Hart had Fred, too. They were good, he had to admit that. They can hit you where it hurts. As the truck disappeared, he cursed his soul and his good heart as he headed for Wolfram & Hart. 


	12. Doubts

A/N – Thanks to all those who reviewed and those who recruited reviewers(that'd be you Miss Kitie!) I'm so happy people like the story. Tigerwolf (Glad you read this, and Letting the Bad in with the Good, thanks!), Ann(Thanks for reviewing!), Diane( I love your reviews, thanks!)Until the next chapter is up kids, ENJOY...  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 12  
  
The walls were clean. A pure white that Fred thought couldn't exist. So white, it hurt her eyes, yet she knew there was a weak spot. Fred was freakin genius; of course she knew that they could watch her. That's why she had curled herself up in the one corner. They came in sometimes and moved her, tried to ask her questions about her friends, her family. She wasn't a tattle, and she wasn't about to become one.  
  
They slid a tray in every now and again. At least Fred knew they wanted her alive, but probably just so the others would come after her. She laughed every time the tray slid in, though. They knew where she was sitting, and slid it in at the exact spot where she wouldn't have to move to get it. Depending on how long she was in there, she wanted to move to another corner and try to throw them off.  
  
Fred wished she had a marker. There were so many thoughts that her head hurt, or maybe they just put something in her food to make her head hurt. Who the hell knew with these people? No, "people" was too kind of a word to call them. They were monsters, worse than Angel could ever be. Anyway, the walls were calling out to her. Then, where her food was normally slid in, a marker was. Fred jumped on it imeadiately, but then thought about it and threw it across the room. It clattered on the white floor.  
  
It looked like there were two of them, but Fred knew it was the reflection...or was it? She looked at the walls, trying to ignore the impulse to run across the room and scoop up the marker. How did Wolfram & Hart find out this much about her? They're monsters, she reminded herself. They have ways. She wished Charles was there with her. Then she wouldn't be thinking about the marker. She wanted to write his name on the wall.  
  
It's what they wanted though. The monsters wanted her to spill her thoughts, and they wanted to use them. She shook her head. They weren't going to get to her...anymore. Fred could be strong; she was strong for five years on Pylea, the hell dimension. If she survived that, and almost being beheaded twice, then waiting for Charles to save her in an ordinary white room was a piece of cake. Right?  
  
***  
  
"You don't think they, you know," Gunn started as he glanced at Cordelia. "They won't...kill...Fred, right?" Cordelia was gazing out the window as if Angel was still right there staring back, but she heard every word Gunn said. "No, they know she's...," Cordy trailed off but picked it up quickly. "We'll get her back, OK?" "Do either of you even have a plan?" Faith asked. She was packed in the middle of the cab between two lovesick losers. They needed a life.  
  
Chuck was probably gonna get himself killed trying to save the crazy little white girl; and C, C was gonna waste away thinking about what she can't have with Angel, which just happens to be what she wants. "Well, we got weapons," Gunn started off. "I thought we'd go in, start shootin, and-" "Die?" Faith filled in. "OK, look drive past the office and stop on the corner one block away, OK? We'll do this my way."  
  
"Why the hell are we even trusting you?" Gunn spat back. "You punched Cordy and tortured Wesley." Faith looked over to Cordy with raised eyebrows. "Last time I checked, he wasn't there." Faith remarked. Cordelia shrugged. "He read the file." She said. Faith shook her head. "OK, well if you know about me, you know I know Wolfram & Hart," Faith told him. "Do what I say." Gunn opened his mouth to respond, but Cordelia beat him to it.  
  
"Just do what she says, Gunn," she shouted. "We'll get in there faster probably, get Fred, and get out." Gunn only nodded. "What happens after that, though? If we get Fred out fine?" he asked. Cordelia shrugged, "I don't know the plan, I just know the history." She then looked to Faith who was to her left. Faith raised her eyebrows and turned away from Cordy's gaze, only to find that Gunn was glancing at her as well.  
  
"What? Do I look like I have all the answers?" she asked. "Yes." Gunn and Cordy said in unison. Faith sighed, "I'm not allowed to say, OK. I promised Wes that." "What?" Cordelia squealed. Faith winced. "He's the man with the plan, C," Faith said quietly. "I'm just wrokin for him." "This is bullshit." Gun remarked as Cordelia crossed her arms and exhaled heavily. "Wes is a good man, I figured you'd two know that after working for him for like two years," Faith snapped. "Why not trust him?"  
  
"He's been wrong before." Cordy remarked. Faith opened her mouth to retort, but Gunn pulled the truck over. Shit, they were here. "This where you have in mind?" he asked as he looked around. Faith smiled. "Perfect, out C." Cordelia pushed the door open and nearly fell out because Faith was pushing. "I thought I was gonna get claustrophobia." She remarked. "I thought I was just going to break my neck just now." Cordy snapped back.  
  
Faith made a face before she grabbed a sword from the back of Gunn's truck and shoved a stake up her right and left sleeves. "Load up, kids." She told them. Gunn slung a crossbow around himself and slid a dagger in his boot before picking up a battle-ax. Cordelia followed Faith's suit, shoving a stake up her sleeve. She also grabbed a dagger and a sword. "Can you handle that, C?" Faith asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Cordelia got an expression on her face like she was gonna pounce on someone. Faith only saw looks like that on slayers or people who were ready to kick serious ass. "I've been practicing." She simply said as Gunn turned to her. "Lead the way." He said in a less than enthusiastic tone. Faith walked ahead of them, and Gunn walked next to Cordy. "We're doing the right thing trusting her, right?"  
  
***  
  
"You're getting a little too loud for me, boss," Lorne said as he placed Connor down in the crib. "You know they'll save Fred." Wesley looked up and removed his glasses. "I'm sure they will, but...that's not all, Lorne." "I know," Lorne remarked almost before Wesley was finished with his sentence. "You having second thoughts?" Wesley smiled a little, "I have second thoughts almost every other minute."  
  
"We both worked on this, Wes," Lorne said. "Fred even helped, and when they get her back, she can go over it again. Her and Gunn could even-" "Help?" Wesley finished with a rough tone. "Help stab our good friend in the back? Gunn doesn't want anything to do with this and I'm not about to put Fred in the position to choose." "Easy tiger," Lorne said softly.  
  
Wes sighed. "Sorry," he said in a barely audible whisper. "She's used to seeing things as black and white. Good and evil. We all are, but...there's too many grays." Lorne pulled a chair up next to his friend. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he remarked. "All we know is what's here." Lorne pointed his finger right at Wesley's heart. "We know that never steers us wrong, my friend. Sometimes it's the only we have left to trust."  
  
"The heart can betray though," Wesley remarked bitterly. "It makes us blind, Lorne. Makes us harsh and rash." "If you don't believe in yourself, Wesley, your heart, how can you ever believe in anything else?" Lorne said as he got up and clapped Wes on the back. Wesley buried his face in his hands. He wasn't sure if he believed in himself, maybe that was the problem. Or maybe...just maybe, he wasn't doing the right thing.  
  
Wesley then prayed to whatever God there was that he was wrong. 


	13. Unexpected

A/N – OK guys, enjoy this one cause it's the last for this week. I won't be writing again till Monday, sorry! Thanks again to my reviewers, and I'll see you guys around. Look forward to some F/G moments in the next chapter! Forkers Rule! Enjoy...  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 13  
  
Cordelia slammed into Faith who had just stopped suddenly in front of her. "Faith!" she screamed. She heard her voice bounce back at her off the smelly sewer walls. "Um, I may not be an expert on Wolfram & Hart tunnels," Gunn started off at he stared at a wall in front of them. "But I don't think you can go through a wall!" Faith smacked him on the arm, hard.  
  
"What did I tell you two about trusting me?" Faith yelled. "Besides...you two work with mystical things! Don't you know there's more than meets the eye?" Cordy rolled her eyes as Faith ran her hands over the wall. "Trying to turn the wall on or something?" Gunn asked with raised eyebrows. "I'm not even gonna dignify that comment by turning and glaring at you." Faith said quietly as the wall suddenly clicked.  
  
"Ha!" Faith yelled as the bricks began to grind against each other. "So, where do we go from here?" Gunn asked as the wall swung open. Cordelia glared at him, "Haven't we been asking that question a bit too much lately?" Gunn smiled as Faith began to walk forward. "I guess that's where we go from here." He said as he let Cordelia walk in front of him. She slammed into Faith again and cursed. "God, Faith, how many walls are there?"  
  
Faith didn't respond, she just stared straight ahead. "Shit." She whispered. Cordy looked up and gasped as Gunn came up behind her. He began to back up, but he ran into a Wolfram & Hart suit, resembling the ones that were blocking their way. "We're screwed." Cordelia remarked.  
  
***  
  
The walls were moving, she was sure of that. They were closing in on her, slowly. Fred just couldn't tell cause of the white. She knew, or thought she knew...she wasn't sure if she knew anything anymore, that the marker was getting closer to her. She snorted a laugh. The monsters were playing games with her; that was a logical explanation for it.  
  
Suddenly, the walls moved for real. Fred squinted from her corner as a new color came into her view. She couldn't tell what color exactly, or shape for that matter, but all she knew that something darker than white was there. "Fred?" She looked up, but still no shapes. The voice though, it made something click in her brain.  
  
"Fred," it said again, and then it wasn't talking to her anymore. "What the hell did you do to her?" She was wrapped up in someone's arms. It was a familiar feeling. Warm and comfortable. "Charles?" she whispered. The arms tightened around her as Fred's vision cleared. The dark blobs took shapes, and she saw colors too. Gunn's face came into view and she smiled up at him. "Hey, are you OK?" he whispered.  
  
She didn't answer. She just wrapped her arms around him, making sure he was there with her. "Enough of this," a sharper voice said. "Where's the kid?" Everything was coming back to her so quickly. Fred allowed herself to look around the room. Cordelia stood there, weight on her right leg and arms crossed over her chest. Lilah stood opposite her. It was her voice that snapped at them. Fred wanted to kill her right then and there.  
  
There was another brunette in the room. One Fred didn't recognize at all, but she stood with Cordy and kept looking at her and Gunn. Lilah looked over at them too and rolled her eyes. "Get them up." More people were in the room now. They pulled Gunn away from her and she suddenly felt cold. Cordelia caught her arm and pulled her close as Gunn tried to fight off the Wolfram & Hart goons.  
  
He ended up on the floor, clutching his stomach. "Now," Lilah started. "Where is Angel's son?" The group was silent and steady. Cordelia showed no sign of cracking and the other girl look like she was ready to pounce. Even Gunn, broken on the floor, had his mouth firmly shut. His eyes were only on her though. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'm going to ask this one more time," Lilah said slowly. "And if none of you answer-" "Then what?" Everyone in the room turned and gasped. Angel was standing in the doorway, hands buried in his duster as he gave Lilah a smile. "Sorry for interrupting," he started. "Please continue." Lilah shook her head, "How'd you-" "Alarms?" he filled in. "I was right behind you the whole time...you should really think about putting alarms in those tunnels of yours."  
  
"Get him." The suits were reluctant at first, but they jumped at Angel. There was a small scramble before there four bodies sprawled out on the floor. Angel didn't seem phased. "Now, what were you saying?" Lilah's mouth was glued shut as Angel nodded his head towards the door. "You remember the way out?" he asked as Faith walked by him. She nodded and led the way. Fred broke away from Cordy and helped Gunn to his feet. Both Angel and Cordy seemed mesmerized by their moment before looking at each other.  
  
"Get Fred out of here," he said quietly. "I have business to settle." "Angel." Cordelia started as she reached her hand out for his, but he made it unreachable. "Don't," he growled. "Do what I tell you." She walked out of the room with her head down. Gunn had his arm around Fred's waist. "You OK?" he asked as he paused before leaving. Angel looked down at Fred. "Get her home."  
  
Gunn looked like he didn't need to be told twice. He led Fred out the exit. Angel watched them disappear before turning to Lilah. "So, what are you going to do to me?" Lilah asked in a worry less tone. "Be stupid? Let me live so I can get you again in the future? Go right ahead." Angel looked at her darkly. He took two long strides forward, morphing into his vamp face on the way before smiling evilly. "No, I think I'll just kill you instead."  
  
***  
  
The sewer manhole outside on the street was lifted open. It clattered to the side as Faith easily lifted herself out. "Come on, Cor." She screamed into the sewer. A hand shot up and Faith grabbed it, pulling Cordelia up with ease. "So, do we wait for Dad?" Faith asked as Cordelia wiped herself off. Cordelia crouched down next to the manhole, waiting for Fred and Gunn as she said, "No."  
  
Faith didn't pry anymore. "Fred first." Cordy shouted down there. Faith crouched down too and saw Gunn lifting Fred up. They each grabbed a hand and pulled Fred out of the sewer. "Thank you." She said quietly. Faith turned to help Gunn out, but he flung his arms up and easily lifted himself out. It's like he and Fred had a magnet that attracted only each other. She was folded up in his arms before Faith could say, "gag me."  
  
"Let's go," Cordelia said firmly. "We gotta get out of here before Angel finds us." Gunn looked up at her before leading Fred over to his truck. Faith looked at the four of them and groaned as her and Cordelia followed. "She's sitting on you lap." Faith muttered. Gunn turned, "Or your driving and she's sitting on my lap." 


	14. What's The Plan?

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 14  
  
Faith pulled up to the curb outside of the dance school and killed the engine. "Are you crazy?" Cordelia automatically screamed as she adjusted herself for the millionth time, trying to give herself some room in the crowded cab. "Angel's gonna come back around here and when he sees Gunn's truck outside-" "He won't know a damn thing," Faith filled in. "Now that we got Chuck's girlfriend, the plan's going to start it's engine." "Chuck?" Fred echoed with a slight look of disgust on her face.  
  
"We gotta get to Wes, now." Faith said as she got out of the truck. Cordelia followed and ran after Faith. Gunn smiled at Fred and opened the door before letting her off of his lap. "You sure your OK?" he asked. Fred smiled. He had asked this question a billion times by now. He was so caring. She laced her fingers with his and nodded. "We should follow them." She said after a minute. Gunn sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure us getting involved is a good idea, Fred," he confessed. "I understand they're all doing this for Connor, but betraying Angel?" "After all this is over, he'll understand." Fred replied. Gunn tugged at her hand as they walked into the abandoned building. "You sure about that?" Gunn asked her with raised eyebrows. Before Fred could even think about it, they heard Cordy and Faith fighting. "Come on, love birds!" Faith called.  
  
"Do you know anything about her?" Fred whispered to Gunn. He smiled. "We'll read the file together later." He whispered back. They turned a corner before seeing Faith, tapping her boot at them with a smirk on her face. "You two can mack it later, let's move." She said as she opened the door to room 122.  
  
Fred's grip on Gunn's hand tightened as they were transported to the cave. When it appeared, Fred's grip didn't lessen. "Fred, glad to see you're OK." She looked up at Wesley who was holding Connor and smiled. "Thank you." She said quietly. He smiled a bit and Fred felt Gunn tense. Luckily, Faith chimed in. "OK, Wes. Let's get this show on the road." "We mustn't be hasty Faith," Wesley responded. "We do have...other things to deal with, if you remember correctly."  
  
"OK, hold on," Cordelia shouted as she pushed herself into the middle of the cave. "What the hell are you two talking about? We're all in this, OK? So stop talking to each other like you're in some freaking secret society!" Wesley flinched at the last part, which also caused Connor to start fussing. "Why don't I take the little nipper?" Lorne said gently. Wes handed him over and Cordelia glared at him.  
  
"I deserve to know." Cordelia concluded quietly. Wes nodded slowly. "You do," he agreed. "But not at the moment." "Wesley!" Cordy gasped, but he had already turned away from her and turned to Faith. "You know what to do." He said. She nodded, "You gonna fill them in?" Wesley nodded as Faith ran out of the cave. All eyes were now on him. "Where's psycho slayer going?"  
  
"She's starting the plan." Wesley told Cordelia. She sighed and turned away. "And what's your plan, Wes?" Gunn asked from the corner where he stood. Fred was still clinging to him. "That's the million dollar question," Cordy chimed in. "Wes feels that the people helping him don't need to know what exactly they're doing." "It has to do with Holtz," Wes said, raising his voice slightly. "OK? We have to deal with him before we deal with the whole Angel/Connor thing."  
  
"Why?" Fred asked quietly. "Yeah," Cordy agreed. "We haven't heard from that midget since Connor was born." "Faith has found out some pretty interesting things for us," Wesley told them. "Holtz knows of the Prophecy. Faith has informed me that Holtz has plans for Connor as well." "I can't do this." Gunn announced suddenly. He let go of Fred's hand and walked out of the cave. They all looked at him leave before Fred ran after him.  
  
Wesley's gaze on the exit lingered a bit longer before he fell into the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands. "Wesley..." Cordelia began as she put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and shook his head. "Do you want to know about Holtz or not?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "Oh, you know I do."  
  
***  
  
"Charles!" Fred called. She imagined her voice didn't carry very far since she was out of breath. They were out on the street and she knew he was heading for his truck. "Charles!" she called again. When she reached him, he was standing where his truck used to be. "She took it," he said as he turned to face her. "Faith took my truck! The one time I just need to get away!" Fred flinched at his outburst, and Gunn noticed this right away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Why do you feel this way, Charles? What's going on in there?" Fred asked as she put her hand over his heart. He covered her hand with his and looked down at her. "I don't stab people in the back, Fred," he said. "Out of all crews I've had, I've always made it clear that loyalty is the most important thing when working together with people."  
  
"But we're helping Angel," Fred replied. "What would happen if we brought Connor back to him? The Prophecy would come true and the 'the father will kill the son.'" Gunn shook his head. "It doesn't stop it from feeling wrong, Fred" "At least you're not alone." She whispered. Gunn smiled as he pushed some hair out of her face. "I thought I was gonna be," he told her. "When they took you Fred, I thought...I'm sorry I didn't stop them."  
  
"It's OK, Charles. You got me back." Gunn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She rubbed her hands over his back and took his scent in. "I love you, Fred." He whispered into her neck. Warm shivers rippled through her body as she whispered back, "I love you too." He pulled back enough so he could press his lips against hers. Fred responded to his kiss by giving him access to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed her body as she took in the feeling of his lips and tongue.  
  
"As long as we're together," she said between kisses. "Everything's going to be OK." "I know." He replied breathlessly. They continued kissing until headlights bathed them in light. Gunn pulled away, but still held on to Fred, as the truck stopped in front of them. His truck. "Faith!" She hopped out of the truck and headed for the dance school. "If you two love birds know what's good for you, you'll follow me." She called.  
  
Gunn and Fred whipped around and looked down the street. There were people running down the street and cars driving down. "Shit." Gunn whispered. "Holtz and his men." Fred said urgently. Gunn grabbed her hand and ran into the building. They reached Faith who had her hand on the knob and was waving her hand for them. "Let's go slow-asses!" She opened the door and they were in the cave. Cordy had her hands over her mouth and Wesley looked like hell. They looked at them with wide eyes before Faith said, "They're here." 


	15. Holtz

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 15  
  
"Holtz is after Connor," Wesley said after a bit. "Another reason why I wanted to get Connor away from Angel. Holtz wouldn't expect the child to be anywhere else." Cordelia sat down in the chair closest to Wesley. She looked at him with a horrified expression. "Why does Holtz want Connor?" "Revenge." Wesley simply answered. Cordy nodded slowly. "So where the hell is Faith going?" Cordy asked.  
  
Wesley looked grimly at her. "To lure Holtz out." "What!" she screamed. Wesley flinched as Cordelia got up and paced. "She's bringing him here?!?" "Cordelia, you must understand-" Wesley began, but he was quickly cut off. "Make me understand, Wesley, how bringing Angel's enemy here, with Connor, is going to help things." "We're going to take care of Holtz, Cordelia!" Wesley shouted over her ranting.  
  
She froze and pushed the hair out of her eyes. Cordy looked over at Lorne who looked back, for the first time he faced her. "Taking care of him how your creepy serious tone suggests we're going to take care of him?" Cordy asked very slowly, very quietly. Before either could make and kind of gesture or say anything, Fred, Gunn, and Faith were back in the cave.  
  
By this time, Cordy had covered her mouth with hr hands and was looking at them all with wide eyes. "They're here." Faith said urgently. Wesley looked around at all of them before heading over to a nearby closet and opening it up. Metal shimmered and Wesley turned to all of them. "Load up."  
  
***  
  
The lid to the manhole clattered on the street as a force lifted it off. Angel pulled himself up with ease. He was ashamed with himself. What had he done? Killed a mortal while he had a soul? No, killed a beast, he reminded himself. Lilah was a beast. He had warned her, that if she ever came near his friends, his family, again that he would make sure she never had the chance to again.  
  
He took the night air into his dead lungs and tensed. Something evil was in the air, something above him, something that was coming after his friends. Angel began to run. He picked up speed with each sep he took. He headed back to where he found Gunn's truck, where he found Cordelia. That's where they were, and that's where he'd help them.  
  
***  
  
"This is it, sir."  
  
Holtz approached the man standing near the door that was numbered 122. "Are you sure this is where our traitor went?" he asked the man. Holtz would have incorporated the man's name, but there were so many of his minions, he didn't know it. "Yes sir, her along with two others." Holtz nodded as he stared at the door. "No doubt two of Angel's employees," Holtz told his minion. "The room is enchanted."  
  
"Enchanted?" the man echoed. Holtz glared down at him. He raised his hand and held it up to the door. "Pure heart." He whispered softly. Holtz reached down and grabbed the knob and pulled the door open.  
  
***  
  
Gunn dragged Fred over to the cabinet. He gave her a crossbow and shoved a dagger up her sleeve. "Stay behind me at all times, got it?" he told her. She nodded as he grabbed a sword and shoved a dagger up his sleeve as well. Wesley grabbed a crossbow and threw it around his neck before picking up another sword, which he tossed to Cordelia. She caught it with ease and Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"When the hell did you turn into a slayer?" Faith asked before picking up a sword for herself. Cordy rolled her eyes. "Lorne," Wesley called. "Get hiding." Lorne ran off. "Wait," Faith called. "Holtz's goons are outside. Stay low." Lorne nodded and held Connor close to him as he left them. "He'll be alright." Wesley assured Cordy as she watched the exit.  
  
A breeze began to pick up in the cave and Faith raised her sword. "Get ready kids."  
  
***  
  
Angel had to stop a few blocks before he reached the spot where he thought the others were shacking up. He heard the voices from a while back, but now he saw whom they belonged to. Holtz's crew. They were after Connor. Angel looked around; he had to find away to get around them.  
  
***  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Cordy asked. Faith was still on guard. "That's Holtz's best," Faith said as she referred to the red head that had entered the cave. "Justine. Slayer wannabe, but she's still dangerous." "I told him," Justine called out over Faith. "I told him you were no good. He wouldn't listen though. He needed strength." Faith lowered her sword and shifted her weight; Cordy could tell she was pissed. You could cut Faith and Justine's tension with a knife.  
  
"Holtz will believe anyone if they say they're against Angel," Faith blew up. "Holtz is blinded with revenge. He'll take you down along with all those other sons of bitches if someone doesn't stop him." Justine smiled. It seemed innocent enough, until she whipped out a crossbow and shot.  
  
"Faith!" It didn't seem to faze her though. She pulled the arrow out of her shoulder with a scream and began to advance with her sword. The wind picked up again though and flung her back into the group. Holtz now stood next to Justine, who was loading up another arrow. "Hello, I don't think we've all been properly introduced." He said with a slight smile.  
  
"You'll be too dead to remember them." Faith said as she stepped out in front. Holtz merely smiled. "The child?" he asked. Faith smiled. Wesley stepped up beside her. "You'll never touch the child." Holtz titled his head a bit. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, if I'm not mistaken?" Holtz said quietly. "I've heard you are quite the leader. Tell me, why would you betray Angelus?"  
  
"Angel." Faith corrected through her gritted teeth. Holtz smiled. "Whatever," he said. "The point is that you're a good man. A good man that will give me the child." Wesley smiled and chuckled a bit. "You'll never touch the child." Wesley said in a serious tone, despite that he was smiling. Holtz smiled back as Justine raised her crossbow and fired another arrow.  
  
Wesley hit the floor in an instant, the arrow buried deep in his chest. 


	16. Life & Death

A/N – Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews. Sorry I haven't posted an author's note, but I've been on a different computer. I'm back now and writing up a storm! Look for more updates closer together. Thanks again to all my reviewers, I love you all! Enjoy...  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 16  
  
Faith charged forward, sword first, ready to strike whoever was in her way. Justine saw this and threw herself in front of Holtz, her crossbow thrown out in front of her body. Her and Faith collided. Faith was surprised; the slayer wannabe had a lot of strength in her. Not enough, however. Justine was overpowered and forced to the ground. Faith ran her blade over Justine's stomach with a quick swipe before turning to Holtz.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what your bitch just did to Wesley." She said. Holtz didn't look nervous at all. He was watching the scene behind Faith. Cordelia, Fred, and Gunn, huddled over Wesley. Faith couldn't even tell if he was alive or not. She didn't need to know that though to know that Holtz had to go. She turned, ready to strike, but was met with a cloud of smoke.  
  
Faith coughed, but she sliced her sword through the cloud, hoping to catch Holtz, but all she got back was the noise of her sword cutting the smoke. "Shit." She muttered as she watched the smoke clear. The bastard got away. Faith shook her head and went back to join the others. "Is he..." "Dead? No," Cordy answered Faith grimly. "Badly wounded, yes. We need to get him to a hospital."  
  
She looked down at Wes. His eyes were slightly open and his chest rose and fell slowly. "We should get you to the hospital too." Fred added. Faith looked down at herself. Oh, yeah, she thought. I got hit. "What if Holtz's goons are still out there?" Gunn asked. Faith smacked her fist against her palm and smiled. "Let them try to get by me." The three looked at her with a little bit of fear before Cordy turned to Gunn. "You help Wesley." He nodded as he slid Wesley's arm around his neck.  
  
Fred took the other side and they lifted Wes. He could walk, barely. Cordy came up beside Faith. "You hurt bad?" Faith shook her head. "I'll live." She answered. Cordy nodded her head over to the corner of the cave as she asked, "What about her?" Faith turned to look at Holtz's little slayer. She was clutching her stomach and looking almost how Wesley was looking.  
  
"She stays," Faith said in a bitter tone. "We'll lock the cave, she won't get out." Faith looked at Cordelia who looked between Faith and Justine. "What if she dies?" Faith looked back at Wes. Cordy, along with Fred and Gunn, were waiting for her answer as well. She began to walk forward as she said quietly, "Then she dies."  
  
***  
  
Angel slipped into the building after taking care of the goons who were supposed to be guarding the entrance to the run down dance school. Why the hell were Holtz and his crew congregated around here? Deep down, Angel knew the answer; he just didn't want to admit that this is where Cordy and the gang were holding up.  
  
He wandered down the winding hallway slowly and quietly. He froze when he heard voices, Holtz, talking to one of his minions no doubt. Then, the talking ceased, and Angel was face to face with Holtz's guy, but that problem was taken care of quickly and semi-quietly. He stepped out from behind the wall and saw nothing.  
  
Nothing except for one door in the empty hallway. "Where could he have gone?" Angel whispered to himself. He grabbed the door know and pulled, only to find an empty room. Sure, it was full of mirrors, but since Angel was a vampire...it was lonesome. He cursed and left the room.  
  
***  
  
The group filed out into the street. Holtz and his goons were gone, and they needed to get to the hospital now. "Chuck, truck." Faith spat. "Charles." Fred corrected this time. Cordy spoke up next as she stepped next to Faith. "His truck is way too small. Wesley needs room." "And of course you renegades picked a spot about a couple miles from the nearest hospital." Gunn added.  
  
"Shit." Faith nodded as she looked around. There were plenty of cars on the street. Raising her eyebrow, she turned to look at them. "What are you thinking?" Cordy asked in a worried tone. Faith smiled, "Come on, C." Grabbing her hand, Faith drug Cordy to the nearest SUV. "Oh, no." she protested.  
  
Gunn and Fred came up behind them with Wes. "We don't got a choice now, Cordy." Gunn said as Faith slammed her elbow into the driver window. It shattered and Faith opened the doors. "Get inside princess." Faith ordered. Cordelia huffed as she walked around and Gunn and Fred gently put Wes in the back.  
  
"Get in." Faith told them after Gunn shut the door. "I'm not leavin my truck, and Wes needs his room." Faith hot wired the car and slammed her door shut. "If you're not at that hospital, I will personally kick of your asses, got it?" Gunn nodded once as Faith sped down the road. "She scares me a bit." Fred whispered. It made Gunn laugh a bit before he grabbed her hand. "Come on, girl," he said. "We better get movin."  
  
When they turned, they ran into Angel. "Oh shit." Fred said loudly.  
  
***  
  
Gavin Park walked into the white room with a few of his suits closely behind him. Lilah was sprawled out on the floor and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked down at her. "Check it out." He said flatly to one of his associates. One of his guys walked forward, cautiously. Gavin was annoyed already. He snapped his fingers impatiently and his suit flipped Lilah over. Gavin squinted his eyes.  
  
Two puncture were on Lilah's neck, and that damned smile spread across his face. "Get out of here." He told the rest of them. The suits filed out and Gavin walked up to Lilah and crouched down next to her broken body. "I guessed you pushed Angel to far, Morgan," he said triumphantly. "It was nice knowing you, but I'm in charge now."  
  
Gavin went to get up when a hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him to the ground. He screamed as he stared into Lilah's very much alive eyes. She towered over him and morphed. Yellow, evil eyes stared into his as Lilah smiled. "What were you saying about being in charge?" Gavin gasped as Lilah's fangs sunk deep into his neck. He closed his eyes, and everything went black. 


	17. Champions

A/N – Thanks again for the great reviews. Thanks too for putting up with all the curves I keep throwing at you. Here's another one! Enjoy...  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 17  
  
"Holtz was here?" Angel said to Gunn and Fred. Fred was frozen with fear. Her eyes were wide and staring at Angel. It creeped him out a little that she wasn't blinking. He looked at Gunn, who was standing slightly in front of her in a protective fashion. "Guys," Angel said. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just want to know if you still have Connor."  
  
Fred finally looked away from him and at Gunn before back at him again. "You're...you're not mad?" she stuttered, her accent now very noticeable. Angel smiled, "Of course I'm mad, but I just want Connor safe." "So do we, man." Gunn added. Angel nodded. "Connor's fine." Gunn answered after a beat. Then there was silence. Angel knew Fred and Gunn wouldn't back down, but that was OK. Deep down, he knew they had good reason. They wouldn't just betray him.  
  
It started getting awkward. Fred was making nodding movements to Gunn who kept shaking his head and squeezing her hand. "Ow!" Apparently he squeezed too hard. Angel figured he'd help them out, since they were in a way helping him. "Look, I've got something that's gonna rise up soon that I have to take care of." Gunn and Fred nodded.  
  
He wasn't about to tell them what was happening, and he would never tell them. Angel was going to take this to the grave, if he ever had one. They couldn't know what he had done to Lilah. Hell, he couldn't believe it himself. The dark side in him had gone a little too far, and Angel was sure he'd have no problem taking care of it. He pushed past Gunn and Fred, his duster cutting through the breeze as he went to take care of business.  
  
***  
  
"So...he's not mad." Fred concluded after Angel left. Gunn raised an eyebrow as he watched Angel disappear into the night. "Apparently." He agreed. They turned and stared at each other before laughing. Gunn took her by the hand and led her to the truck. "I honestly thought he was going to bite us, or something." Fred confessed as she swung her arm, swinging his in return.  
  
"Really?" Gunn asked. Fred nodded. "Yeah, but you were all big and brave and standing in front of me," Fred told him. "You know, you weren't totally in front of me, but you were...you know?" "No, what?" Gunn asked with a smile. They reached the truck and he opened the door for her. "My champion," she answered as she got in the passenger seat and Gunn shut the door. "Kind of."  
  
He laughed and brushed his lips against hers through the open window of the truck. "I kind of like being your champion," He told her with a smile. "You wanna be my hero?" Fred giggled at this as Gunn made his way around to the driver side. He started the engine and headed towards the hospital. "I couldn't be your hero," she thought out loud. "I can't do anything, you know? I haven't even found my place in the group yet."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gunn questioned. "You have a place in the team." "Oh yeah?" Fred retorted. "What am I?" Gunn smiled. "You're the Fred," he answered. "You're not like any of us, or anyone else in the world...and we got you. I got you." Fred blushed and looked down at the floor. Despite the circumstances, she was so happy. "We better hurry...faster." Gunn nodded and pushed down on the accelerator.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia picked up another magazine, but it soon joined the pile of others that she had discarded. She was way too nervous between waiting for Wesley, and Faith, and God damn it, where the hell was Gunn and Fred? "Ms. Chase?" Cordelia's head snapped up. She stood and shook hands with the doctor. "I'm Doctor Hughes, I took care of Mr. Wyndam-Pryce." Cordelia nodded, "Is he going to be OK?" The doctor smiled at her, a warm, comforting smile. Oh, God, he was going to give her bad news.  
  
"He'll be just fine," the doctor said. "He was lucky though. That arrow was one inch away from his heart. He just needs to take it easy." "Can I see him?" "I'll let you know when he wakes up," the doctor answered. "Then you can see him." Cordy nodded and sat back down. OK, Wesley was fine. Good. Still, where the hell were Gunn and Fred?  
  
"Yo, C." Faith said. Cordelia rose and looked Faith over. Her shoulder was bandaged tight. "Some champion, huh?" Faith laughed. Cordelia smiled. "I look like the champion compared to you," she replied. "Still, I'm glad you're OK." Faith half smiled, reminding Cordelia a lot like the look Fred can get when she's blushing. "That means a lot, Cor."  
  
Cordelia knew that this girl had done some awful shit in the past and that she hadn't even spent a full day with her, but she just strangely felt close to Faith. "Enough with this mushy shit, heard about Wes?" Cordy nodded. "Yeah, we'll be able to see him in a bit." Faith looked around. "Where the hell are the love birds?" she asked suddenly. "Didn't they hear what I said?"  
  
"Oh, we heard it." Came Gunn's voice. Cordy turned and saw Fred and Gunn come forward. "It also scared the shit out of us." Fred added. "Where's Wes?" Gunn asked. "He's fine," Cordy answered. "Just have to wait for him to wake up." They all stood there for a minute before Fred reached into her pocket and pulled a piece of paper out. "I guess I should call Lorne." she announced.  
  
No one protested. She squeezed Gunn's hand before slowly releasing it and heading over to a payphone. Gunn watched her walk away. "You two make me wanna vomit." Faith whined, breaking him from his stare. He glared back, "You won't feel that way when it happens to you." Faith glared at him and shook her head before Fred came back, eyes wide.  
  
"What's the matter?" Gunn asked automatically. "He won't answer."  
  
***  
  
Lorne entered the dance school. Everyone had gone, he had watched them from where he waited. He saw Holtz enter and leave. He saw the minions leave, Faith, Cordelia, and Gunn and Fred carrying Wesley soon followed. He watched Angel talking to Fred and Gunn, then leave. Lorne saw the cute little moment the two lovebirds had, despite the Prophecy chaos. Then it was clear.  
  
Connor had fallen asleep a long time ago, despite the noise and shouts. Lorne entered the room and soon found himself in the cave. He went over and gently placed Connor in his crib that they set up there. Lorne smiled down at the little tyke. He was so oblivious to what was going on, Lorne kind of envied him.  
  
Part of his job as the host was getting involved in a lot of things. This situation was one time he really wished he knew nothing about. Putting Angel through this was hell on him, on all of them. Especially Wesley. Lorne gathered that he was injured when Gunn and little Fred carried him out. Lorne knew they'd be back soon enough. This was the safest place for him to be right now. Him and Connor.  
  
After that thought, pain suddenly rushed through his body, originating from the back of his head. Lorne slammed down on the cold cave floor and moaned. He heard footsteps and looked up. He winced as he did so, the pain was getting unbearable. "Are you alright?" he heard a voice ask. It sounded miles away. "Yeah, the bitch got me good, though."  
  
"You'll live." Came a dry response after a minute. Lorne let his head drop to the ground. He tried to focus on the shapes, on staying conscience, but it was hard. "Everything worked out as planned though," said the first voice, which sounded strangely familiar. "We're his new parents now. I'm the father, and you're the mother."  
  
Lorne couldn't do it. He couldn't place the voice when his head hurt this much. "It's time to go." Said the first voice. The footsteps faded into nothing as Lorne blacked out, alone and unable to stop Holtz and Justine from leaving with Connor. 


	18. Mistakes

A/N – We're drawing closer and closer to the showdown! Thanks to my reviewers and to everyone @ Fan Forum, I love you guys! So, I'll be back very soon with the next part. Enjoy...  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 18  
  
"How could we have been so stupid?" Fred asked from the passenger seat. Gunn tried not to look at her; otherwise he'd be feeling worse than he already was. "What's...what's Angel going to think when he finds out how stupid and careless we were?" These were all the same questions running through Gunn's mind along with many others. He had to be strong though. That's what she needed, deserved.  
  
"We shouldn't assume the worst, Fred." "Justine was there, Charles. Still alive and there," Fred exclaimed. "Holtz probably doubled back and...God, poor Connor." Gunn looked over. She broke down, and he wanted nothing more than to make everything that was making her feel this to way to disappear. He settled for taking his right hand off the wheel and grabbing her hand.  
  
"We'll take it," he said quietly after a minute. "Whatever comes our way, me, you, Wes, Cordy, Angel, Lorne, and even Faith will make it better." "You promise?" Fred asked. He wanted to tell her the truth. That he couldn't promise anything when dealing with the supernatural, but he took the chance and glanced at her. She was so vulnerable and naïve, even after all she's seen and been through.  
  
Fred was just so innocent, he had to lie. "I promise I'll do nothing but my best." He couldn't lie, not to Fred. "I love you." She told him. "I love you too." He responded. They pulled up to the dance school. Before anything else, Gunn gently grabbed her by the neck and brought her lips to his. She kissed him back before he pulled away. Fred smiled at him and squeezed his hand, which she was still holding on to.  
  
"We gotta hurry." They parted and ran into the dance school. They opened room 122 and looked around, first looking to the corner where Justine was bleeding to death. All that was there was her blood. "Shit." Gunn muttered. Fred soon saw he wasn't looking where she was looking. "Oh, no." she said covering her mouth. Gunn ran over and knelt down beside Lorne's body.  
  
"Is he?" Gunn shook his head. "He's breathing," he responded. "Glad, too. I don't want to check for his pulse." "I heard that." Came Lorne's groggy voice. Gunn helped Lorne sit up and Fred placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" Lorne brought his hand to the back of his head and hissed with pain. "Got hit from behind," he responded. "I may be wrong, even though I'm 99.9 percent sure, that Holtz was here."  
  
"Not anymore." Gunn remarked. "Connor's gone too." Fred added quietly. Lorne hung his head. "It's not your fault," Gunn told him, but Lorne shook them off and pushed himself to his feet. "We should've told you what we were doing. We should have thought that Holtz was coming back." Fred placed a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath. You need to be strong, Gunn coached.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," Lorne said grimly. "Holtz is long gone." Gunn broke free from her touch and paced around the cave. The anger was building up inside of him. His boot contacted with a nearby trashcan that went flying. The clatter of it echoed through the cave, causing Fred to flinch. He just looked at her for a second. There were no words to be said, not now.  
  
"What's that?" The question took him off guard. Fred had begun to wander to the exit. She bent down and picked something up. She turned to them and back at what she was holding. "Ya'll," she said in a terrified tone. "I think he wants us to find him."  
  
***  
  
Angel didn't think it could get any worse for him. First, his son taken by Wesley. Then, he finds out that his whole team is in on it, or got roped in on it. Fred gets taken by Wolfram & Hart, and he changes Lilah. Things were pretty shitty, especially when he went back to W&H and found that Lilah had risen...and fed. Several times, to be exact. He found a trail, however. Lilah had a thirst and she wasn't stopping.  
  
He found a body in each alley he passed. The iron scent filled his dead lungs as he walked down the main road in town. He knew he was close. Vampires could always sense their children, just like Lilah could most likely sense her sire was drawing nearer, but she wanted to be found. It's the only explanation for her thirst. His hearing picked something up. A whimper.  
  
He inched himself along the wall that was closet to the alley. Angel heard a thump and froze in place. "You my as well stop hiding, I know you're there." Lilah called. Angel remained where he was. Good thing too, cause Lilah peeked her head out. Angel snapped his hand out and wrapped it around her neck. Within seconds, she was slammed against the wall making a gagging sound.  
  
"What are you going to do Angel?" Lilah asked as she laughed. "Kill me?" Her yellow eyes stared into his. The rage building inside of him caused him to vamp out. "I know what you're capable of," he growled. "What makes you think I'll give you the opportunity to hurt my family again?" Lilah smiled. "Cause you had your chance before and look what happened." She kicked Angel back and hit the ground running. Angel pushed himself up and watched her disappear.  
  
***  
  
"Shit." Faith muttered for the hundredth time. Cordy sighed, between potty mouth, waiting for Wesley to wake up, and now worrying about Lorne she was a wreck. This was way too much for her. "I'm sure everything's fine," Cordy said shakily. "Gunn's probably right, you know. Lorne's phone...it must have bad reception in the cave."  
  
"Give it a rest Cor," Faith said forcefully, bitterly. "Justine was there, Holtz probably didn't go that far either." For once in her life, Cordelia didn't have words. There was nothing she could say, because whatever she would say would be a lie. She was thinking the worst, the truth, and knowing that was the most horrible part of it all. "Wes is gonna kick our asses," Faith muttered. "And then Angel will finish us off."  
  
"What were we supposed to do Faith? Let Wesley die?" Cordelia exploded. Not at Faith necessarily, just in general. "We could've taken the time to think about that, C," Faith shot back. "Fred and Chuck weren't hurt, we should've let them stay. Sure, they'd probably start making out, but still." Cordy sighed, but she couldn't help but smile at Faith's tact- less comments; that and the fact that she insists on calling Gunn Chuck.  
  
"What have I told you about calling me that?" Cordy snapped up and turned. There was Gunn, Fred, and Lorne. The three of them. "Oh, God." She whispered. The look on they're faces was enough to tell her what she needed. The tears were flowing freely down her face. Before she knew it, Fred had pulled her into a hug. Cordy leaned on the smaller girl. "What the hell happened?" Faith asked. She was angry, but not at them. Cordy hoped they knew that.  
  
Gunn looked to Lorne. "Holtz got me from behind." Lorne whispered, keeping his head down and tilting the hat that covered his horns. "We do have a lead though." Gunn added. Cordy's head shot up from Fred's shoulder. "What?" she asked eagerly. Fred held up a matchbook. Cordy took it and turned it over in her hand. "The 'Colonial?'" Cordy asked as she handed the matches over to Faith.  
  
"It's an old place, no one really pays attention to it anymore," Gunn explained. "We figure Holtz is staying here." "Holtz wouldn't be stupid enough to just...leave us a trail straight to him," Faith argued. "It doesn't make sense." "It does if he wants us to find him." Fred spoke up. They all looked at her, a sense of clarity washing over them. "He wants Angel." Cordy whispered.  
  
"Ms. Chase?" Cordy turned to Doctor Hughes, who had just called her. "Your friends awake." Cordy nodded, "I'll be right in." Doctor Hughes nodded and turned away. "We have to get to Holtz." She whispered as she turned back to everyone. "We're gonna need a hell of a lot more people than just us," Faith stated. "We have to tell Angel." 


	19. Help

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 19  
  
"Angel? In on this?" Gunn asked with raised eyebrows. "He might snap our necks." "We need muscle, Chuck," Faith retorted, making sure to emphasize his name the way she says it. He glared at her before Fred got between them, holding Gunn back. "Decide what's going on guys, I'm going to go see Wesley." Cordy announced. "Look, me and Fred ran into Angel before we came here," Gunn said after Cordy left. "He said he had business to take care of."  
  
"We need Angel," Faith concluded forcefully. "Period. We have to find him." "We'll go," Gunn said, motioning him and Fred. "We'll start at the dance school." "Hurry, it's almost sun rise." Lorne added. Gunn nodded and grabbed Fred. They disappeared into the crowd of people that suddenly entered the hospital. Bunches of people in suits were being carried in on stretchers. As the doctors brought one by, Faith saw two marks on the man's neck. "Vampires." She whispered. Lorne nodded as he looked around at all the incoming patients. "Vamps have been busy." He commented.  
  
"Not vamps," Faith corrected. "Vamp. One busy-ass vamp."  
  
***  
  
Cordy gently opened Wes' door. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling lightly, and the beeping from his monitor echoing in her ears. "Cordelia." He whispered. She smiled and sat in the chair next to his bed. "How you feeling?" she asked gently as she grabbed his hand. He forced a smile and squeezed her hand. "It's not as bad as they make it seem," he answered. "Just groggy from the medication."  
  
"Yeah, the doctors say you're free to go in a half hour." "Good," he replied. "I hate hospitals. How's everything else going?" Cordelia hung her head and took her hand back. "It's not good, Wes." She choked out as the tears began to spill from her eyes again. Wesley pushed himself up slightly, wincing in pain, before asking, "What is it?" "We let you down," she said with a sniff. "We left Justine in the cave and when Lorne came back..."  
  
She trailed off when she noticed Wesley's look of horror. She cut the bullshit, "Holtz has Connor." "Oh, my." Wesley responded almost immediately. "I'm so sorry I let you down," Cordy said right away. "Sorry I let him down." "Do we have any lead?" Wes asked, ignoring Cordy's apology. She noticed this and sighed. "Fred found a matchbook of this restaurant," she answered. "We have good reason to think Holtz is shacking up there."  
  
"When can we leave?" Cordy looked at him curiously. "Wes, you just had an arrow in your chest," she exclaimed. "Calm down. Besides, Faith won't move without Angel." "Angel?" Wesley echoed, horror etched in his tone. Cordy nodded slowly, knowing his fear. They had all seen Angel since they took Connor, Wesley hadn't. "Hey, whatever's going on in him, he'll put it aside, you know that," she said, trying to sound optimistic but ending up sounding worse. "He wants to get Connor back, we all do."  
  
"What happens after that, Cordelia?" Wesley exploded in anger. "Do we go back to being a happy family? Ignore the Prophecy that clearly states, 'The father will kill the son' and 'The Champion will fall?' Nothing will be the same after this." "Angel understands what you're doing," she told him. "He said so himself." Wesley buried his face in his hands. When he looked back up, Cordelia would have sworn he was a totally different person.  
  
The Wesley she knew didn't look this intense, this hurt, this angry, or this scared. "Find out exactly when I'm able to leave," he told her slowly, calmly. "Call...who ever is getting Angel, tell them to hurry." Cordy nodded. She reached out and squeezed Wesley's hand before rising and heading to the exit. "Cordelia," she turned when Wesley called her name. "You didn't let me down. There was no need to apologize." With that, she left.  
  
***  
  
"Do you have any idea where to go now?" Gunn shook his head after a minute. Fred looked up and down the empty street and leaned back against Gunn. "We have to hurry." She said quietly. "You're right," Gunn said as he brought his hands around her waist. "We'll drive around here, see if we catch him. You can keep calling his cell phone." Fred nodded as he released her. She shivered as she stepped into his truck. "We'll find him."  
  
Fred nodded as she took out her phone and dialed. Nothing. She did it again as Gunn drove through the streets. Nothing. Fred dialed yet again. As the phone rang, something caught her eye. "Charles, stop!" she called. Gunn slammed his foot on the breaks and Fred jumped out of the truck. "Fred!" Gunn called as he followed. Fred stopped outside of an alley and Gunn bumped into her. "What...?" Gunn trailed off when he saw why Fred had stopped.  
  
"Angel?" Fred said gently as she crouched down next to Angel's hunched form. He looked up. "What are you doing here?" he asked after studying their faces. "We need your help," Gunn said quickly. "We're going to the hospital." Angel shook his head. "I can't help you," Angel choked out. "I couldn't help you before, what makes you think I can help now?"  
  
Gunn exchanged a puzzled look with Fred before saying, "Listen, you're gonna wanna help when we tell you what's happened." Angel heard that. He looked to Fred with questioning eyes. "Don't get mad," she started off as Angel gave her a look. "Well, when Holtz came Faith and Wesley got shot with arrows from Justine's crossbow. Holtz disappeared as Faith got real pissed off and came at him with a sword. She sliced Justine, but when we said we had to get Faith and Wes to a hospital, we left Justine to bleed. Oh, and Lorne had taken Connor somewhere safe after Faith went and drew out Holtz. When Lorne came back, he got hit from behind and apparently Holtz now has Connor. That's why you have to come to the hospital so we can get Wes and Faith and the other then got the Colonial, where we think Holtz is shaking up cause I found a matchbook we think he dropped. Faith won't move without you and apparently Wesley's ready to go so that's why you have to come with us."  
  
Gunn took in a breath. He felt someone had to after that mouthful. "Holtz has Connor." Angel said through gritted teeth. Fred shut her eyes and kind of ducked into a ball. "Let's go." He rose to his feet and pushed past them. Gunn held his hand out to Fred who took it with a grateful look. "Even through all this," he began as they headed toward his truck. "You never cease to amaze me." 


	20. Angel & Cordelia

A/N – OK, um just to clarify, yes I know what it says in the Prophecy about A/C, but this story mostly F/G since I love those guys. And, in "Letting the Bad in with the Good" I tried to show A/C love in the background of the story. This chapter was written before that review asking about the Prophecy and A/C, so if everyone will be patient the story will explain everything, I promise. Thanks to the readers, but you lurkers need to some out and review, damn it! OK, enjoy...  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 20  
  
Cordelia shut Wesley's door and leaned against it for a bit. She fought back the tears that stung her eyes. This was too much. She had to be strong though, but the only problem was that she didn't know if she was strong enough for this. Sure, she had turned into a demon not too long ago, and before that she had to deal with the trauma of having horribly painful visions that almost tore her brain apart.  
  
But the fact that they might lose Connor was unbearable. She walked towards the waiting room where Lorne and Faith were seated. Cordy looked around. The hospital was jumping. Victims and doctors were scattered everywhere. "What's going on?" she asked as she came up to Faith and Lorne. "Vampire," Faith said quietly. "They all have major blood loss and two puncture wounds in there neck."  
  
"Vampire?" Cordy echoed. "One vamp did this?" "What do all these guys have in common?" Lorne asked pointedly. Cordy turned and looked again. All the victims were wearing, "Suits," She muttered. "Angel." "Our thoughts exactly," Faith told her. "And of course this happens when we send Fred and Gunn out to get him." Oh, God, she couldn't do this. She couldn't believe that they may have to deal with Angelus on top of everything.  
  
"It can't be him," she whispered. "It just...it can't." "Look, we're not jumping to any conclusions, C," Faith said as she rose and faced her. "It's just, with this Prophecy and all...it wouldn't be that weird if Angelus rises." "No," Cordy said forcefully. "Besides, Gunn and Fred already saw him, remember. He didn't try and eat them."  
  
"Who didn't try to eat who?" Faith and Cordy whipped around and saw Angel, first. "Oh, God, where's Fred and Gunn?" Cordy said quickly when she didn't see them. "You ate them, didn't you?" Fred and Gunn took that moment to step out from behind Angel, both looking alive and well. Cordelia laughed a bit before turning to glare at Faith. "Why's the hospital jumping?" Gunn asked as he looked around.  
  
"Vampire." Faith said simply. Angel nodded, "I know who it is." They all turned to look at him. Lorne rose too, letting Angel see him for the first time since Connor was taken. "It's Lilah, she was turned." He explained. "Shit." Cordy muttered. "By me." He added quietly. Silence filled the space between them. Cordy took an unconscious step back, and then she noticed everyone else did. "Angelus?" Faith asked.  
  
Angel shook his head. "Almost, but no," he answered. "I told her what would happen if she messed with my family again." "What, that you'd give her eternal life?" Cordelia shouted. Angel looked visibly hurt by this. "Cordy-" "Don't," she interrupted. "There's too much more important shit to deal with right now. We get Connor, then we deal with your mistake." The tears were flowing freely now. She brushed past him without a look. What she didn't know was that he was following.  
  
***  
  
"Cordelia!" he called once she had stopped outside. She didn't turn, but she didn't run away either. That was good...right? He walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. She shoved it off roughly and faced him. Tears were still flowing down the tracks set in her cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Sorry?" she scoffed. "Angel, are you aware of how seriously you fucked up? Turning Lilah, who was already a hateful bitch into a vampire is the last thing we need."  
  
She turned away again. His heart ached because he had done it again. He hurt her, made her disappointed in him. That was something he found difficult to bear. "I don't know what else to say, Cordelia," he confessed. "I messed up, but the rage. Thinking that Lilah had almost hurt someone else I care about made me think about you. How she almost killed you and I...I lost it."  
  
She looked back at him. Her eyes softened and she took in a deep breath. "Great," she muttered. "Another thing to deal with." That wasn't the reaction Angel expected to hear. "Huh?" Cordy sighed, "You, Angel. Me and you...we're in love, and that's just another thing we have to add on to the 'Take care of' list." "Love?" Angel echoed. She thought they were in love? Was he hearing right?  
  
"The Prophecy says it Angel," she reminded him. "I thought that I could make myself think other wise, or ignore it...but it's not possible. I love you." "Are you saying that because the Prophecy says it, or because you mean it?" he asked after a minute of letting her words sink in. Cordy shook her head. She looked around and spotted a nearby bench. "I have to sit down." She said quietly as she walked over. Angel followed slowly. Once seated, she looked up at him. "A lot's happened since we first read that Prophecy, Angel."  
  
He nodded, and she saw it. "We haven't had the chance to...deal with it," she continued. "Honestly, there's always been something deep down inside of me that's told me, 'Hey, idiot! Look what you have in front of you!' But then I think, what I have in front of me is someone I'm not allowed to love. I buried those feelings, Angel, because I don't want to end up hurt. I hate it when you hurt me."  
  
"Like now?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "I know how you feel," he said as he took the seat next to her. "I'm not supposed to know love, Cordy. I have...nothing to offer you, but it's had to deny it. I sometimes think if I can love Connor as much as I do...maybe I can know love." Angel brought his hand over hers, which rested on her lap. "It still hurts though," Cordy said as she slid down the bench, away from him. "And, like I said before, there's a lot more important things to deal with now."  
  
With that, she rose and headed back for the hospital. He knew she was right, but it didn't stop the hurt. It didn't stop the thought from remaining at the front of his head with Connor. She had disappeared into the crowd of people in the hospital. Angel followed and when he entered the hospital, when he was surrounded by hundreds of people, he never felt more alone.  
  
***  
  
Cordy dried her face before approaching the group. She wasn't about to show weakness, she needed to be strong, especially if they were going to go and take on Holtz's army. She approached the waiting room and found everyone gathered around Wesley. He was out and he was the first one to look up and see her. He watched her for a long time before she realized that Angel had come up behind her.  
  
The group was frozen, waiting for Angel's reaction. The moment had more tension than her and Angel's talk. "Everyone ready?" Angel asked quietly. Wesley nodded and walked forward, followed by the others. "We're stopping at the hotel, loading up then we're going to..." he paused and held out his hand. Fred came up and gave him the matchbook from the cave. "The Colonial," he read. "We're getting my son back." 


	21. The Beginning of the End

The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 21  
  
Fred didn't want to die, especially since she's found Gunn and found her place in the group. The overwhelming feeling that she might die, or that Gunn might die, lingered around her as Gunn drove himself and her to Holtz's place. "You OK?" Gunn asked her. She was jolted out of her thoughts and gasped when he talked to her. He squeezed her hand that he protectively held and glanced at her before turning back to the road.  
  
"No," she answered honestly. "I don't think I've ever been more scared than I am now." "You remember what I told you, right?" he asked her softly. She nodded, "Stay behind you." "Right, and you'll be loaded up, so if anyone gets to you, take em out." Fred nodded again. Gunn looked at her and smiled. "We're gonna be fine," he said to her, but he was also saying it to himself. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
***  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Cordy asked. She looked at Angel who sped down the street, following Gunn up ahead. She didn't expect him to say much to her so she swiveled to look back at Faith, Lorne, and Wes. "Go in there and kick the shit out of Holtz and his crew?" Faith said with a shrug. "Holtz knows we're coming," Angel announced. "We walk in, take it from there." Cordy raised her eyebrows at Angel's leadership and looked back at Wes.  
  
She knew he wasn't about to question his authority. They had barely spoken, but Cordy figured that was a given. As long as they put they're feelings aside and got the job done, everything would be fine. Gunn made a sharp turn on to the nearby street. Angel jerked the wheel, and the car. He almost slammed into Gunn, who had stopped almost as soon as he turned.  
  
Gunn jumped out of the truck and turned back. He pointed behind him and Cordy looked past. An old neon sign flickered a while away from them. "The Colonial." Cordy muttered. Angel looked at them then cut the engine. He went out of the car and walked up to the back of Gunn's truck. When the others joined him, he was pulling out his broadsword. "Load up."  
  
***  
  
"I don't understand why we're not leaving." Justine complained nearby. Holtz raised an eyebrow to her and the child she was holding. Angelus' son was fast asleep, as he had been for the past hour since Holtz had acquired him. "Because, I want Angelus, Justine," Holtz said simply. "I want to end this once and for all." "I don't think it's a good idea," Justine said as she got up, wincing a bit on the way. "Especially since they have a slayer on their side." Holtz smiled. "Yes, they do, but we have many more followers than they do," he said as he motioned to the followers behind them. "We will win, Justine. I will kill Angelus."  
  
"Will you now?" Holtz turned and saw Angel standing there, his crew behind them loaded with weapons. Holtz's followers stood, ready to fight. Justine backed behind Holtz who smiled at Angel. "Hello, Angelus," he said. "Your son is a very good child. I don't think I'll have problem raising him." "You're not gonna be able to take of yourself after I'm done with you." Angel shot back.  
  
Holtz turned and held his hand over Connor's neck. Justine looked at him with a glint of fear in her eyes, but she did nothing. "The child will die before I allow him to go back into your hands." "Don't." Angel said automatically. Holtz removed his hand and stepped forward. "It's time, Angelus," Holtz said as he grabbed a nearby sword. "I'm now going to fulfill the purpose of being brought to the twenty first century."  
  
Angel smiled as he raised his sword. "Get Connor back," he said to the others. "I got Holtz." Angel charged forward, sword first, to Holtz. Their swords met with a clang and sparks flew from the metal contact. Holtz's minions ran past the two enemies, charging for Angel's crew. Angel wasn't focusing on them though, the one thought running through his mind was: take care of this, kill Holtz.  
  
***  
  
"Oh shit, that's a lot of minions." Gunn commented as the men and some women ran towards them. Gunn pushed Fred behind him and pointed his crossbow forward, letting an arrow loose. "Get to Connor!" Wesley shouted as he fought off two of Holtz's men with a sword. Faith had fought her way to the front of the group, kicking and stabbing anyone that got into her way.  
  
Wesley was behind her, taking care of anyone that tried to get to the others. Gunn and Cordelia were right behind them as Fred shot out arrows from her crossbow. "Where's Justine?" Faith asked. Wesley scanned the crowd during his fight. In a dark corner, a door opened and Justine slipped through it with Connor in her arms. "Faith," Wesley called as he finished off his attacker. "The door in the corner!"  
  
Faith was on it in a flash. She knocked three guys out with a roundhouse kick and bolted to the door. Wesley watched as she disappeared through the door. "Keep it up!" he shouted as two more men came to face him.  
  
***  
  
Faith was breathing heavily as she continued through the hallway. She ran into a room and stopped. Faith was in a room that had a few computers hooked up, some TVs, and most important of all, a cradle. Justine had just placed Connor down and she rose, looking Faith in the eye. "Hey Faith." She said dryly. Faith smiled back and raised her broadsword. "Hey," she replied. "Ready for me to finish what I started?" Faith nodded her head towards Justine's stomach, which was wrapped up tight with a bandage that had some blood seeping through. Justine grabbed a nearby sword and swung it around.  
  
"I've been training for this moment." she told Faith as she advanced. Faith blocked each swipe of the sword and pushed Justine back. "I've practiced extra hard since meeting you," Justine informed. "I knew from the start that your loyalty was with Angel." "Yeah, well, your boss isn't that smart I guess." Faith shot back as she advanced on Justine.  
  
Swords clanged and both women growled as the fight ensued. Justine held Faith's sword down with hers and swiped her leg through Faith's, knocking the slayer down. Her sword slid nearby as Justine brought her own sword down and into Faith's side. Faith cried out as she reached over, grabbed her sword, and shoved it through Justine. She backed away and fell to the ground.  
  
Fait rose, her hands clutching her bleeding side, as she walked over to the fallen woman. Blood slid from her mouth and puddle had already formed from where Faith had stabbed Justine. "That hurt, bitch." Faith said as she grabbed the handle of her sword and pulled it out of Justine's lifeless body.  
  
Things began to grow fuzzy around her, however. The room was spinning and she felt the blood leaving her body. The cradle blurred and Faith struggled to breath. "Shit." She muttered as she hit the ground hard. 


	22. The Father Will Kill The Son

A/N – OK, so the next two parts are gonna be it for this one. There'll either be one more part or two, but then it's OK cause I already started a story that goes along with these two. It'll be majorly F/G, so if you don't like that too bad. Um, thanks for the reviews guys, enjoy...  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 22  
  
Holtz had been brushing up on his skills, which was clear to Angel. His ass was being kicked, and unfortunately his ass wasn't the only one being kicked. The others weren't doing too good with Holtz's men, but they were managing. Angel pushed Holtz back and both fighters took a breath. They stared each other down before Holtz smiled. "Tired?" he asked. "I give you my word that when I kill you, your son will be raised by me...as if I was his father."  
  
"Faith went after Justine, you know," Angel replied. "You think she can handle a slayer?" Holtz's smile seemed to grow wider, if it were possible. "Yes, I had my doubts about Justine going up against a slayer," Holtz agreed as he rushed forward with his sword. Angel blocked it and they were now face to face. "Which is why I took some precautionary measures."  
  
With his free hand, Holtz pulled a dagger from his belt and jammed it into Angel's side. He yelped in pain and dropped his sword, allowing Holtz's sword to come down on Angel. He stumbled back and Holtz clapped twice. Angel turned back to look at his crew. Holtz's men had backed off. They formed a circle around himself and the others.  
  
Cordelia was by his side, helping him to his feet. His weight was on her, but she didn't seem to mind. It wouldn't be long before he would be healed up enough to attack again. Angel heard Fred gasp in the back and they all looked to the corner where Faith was leaving a hall carrying Connor. Angel went to go forward, but one of Holtz's men held a sword to his throat.  
  
"Excellent work, Faith." Holtz said as Faith walked straight over, slowly due to her major injury, and handed Connor over to Holtz. Once the baby was in his arms, Faith dropped to the ground. "What's going on, Holtz?" Wesley said as he stepped up with Cordy and Angel. "I knew Faith would never betray Angel like that, her being a Champion and all," Holtz started as he looked down at Connor. "I had to take other measures. Magical ones to be exact. When the time was right, Faith would bring the child to me."  
  
Angel saw that Wesley turned and looked to Lorne with a grim look. He noticed enlightenment glint Fred's eyes as well. "The fallen Champion." She whispered. Angel remembered that from the Prophecy, "Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy." Then Wesley's translation, "The father will kill the son." Angel watched Holtz, his hand drifting dangerously close to Connor's neck. Holtz had said he would be Connor's father. Holtz was going to kill Connor.  
  
He went to walk forward, but was grabbed by Gunn and Wesley, who was shouting, "The father will kill the son!"  
  
***  
  
It was happening, now. A Champion had fallen, literally. Now, Angel would kill his son. Wesley exchanged looks with Fred and Lorne; they knew it too. Fred had grabbed Gunn's hands, tugging it slightly to get his attention. She gave him a pointed look, motioning to Angel and Connor and raising her eyebrows. Gunn looked to Wes, who was signaling to grab Angel. Gunn shook his head, but Wesley acted.  
  
He pounced on Angel while shouting, "The father will kill the son!" You could almost see the light bulb going on in his head, in all their heads. Gunn acted and helped Wes. They brought Angel down to his knees, with Cordy screaming in the background. Angel had tried to say something, but neither Wesley nor Gunn could make it out. "Holtz." He muttered. Wes and Gunn could feel Angel's strength coming back to him.  
  
Angel grabbed Wesley by the collar and flung him across the cave. Gunn held on tight, despite the rising fear in him. Angel remained focused on Holtz though. He looked around to the others then back at Holtz. No one saw it though. They didn't see Holtz's hand tighten around Connor's neck.  
  
***  
  
This couldn't be happening. Fred, she just had this feeling this whole time that Angel wasn't going to kill Connor, despite what the Prophecy said. She gasped when Wesley was flung across the room, knocked unconscious immediately by the blow. Gunn held on tight, but Fred wasn't worried about that. She was really, but what Angel was muttering caught her attention. Holtz.  
  
She looked up; Holtz wasn't handling Connor right. "Father...Holtz." Angel muttered. "Oh, God," Lorne muttered next to her. "It's Holtz. When they took Connor he said he would be his father. We read it wrong." "Charles!" Fred called. He turned instantly and Angel vamped out and threw Gunn off of him. Gunn hit Lorne, hard, and they both flew back.  
  
Angel leapt forward with Fred and Cordy right behind him. "Hold it!" Holtz said. They all froze instantly. "Don't hurt him," Angel said as he morphed back. "Please, do not kill him." Tears formed in his eyes, but Holtz was not fazed. "Why shouldn't I?" he said bitterly. "You killed my children...isn't it fair that I take your blood, your flesh?"  
  
"You're not a monster, Holtz," Angel pleaded. "You can't tell me that you can look into that child's face and kill him." Holtz looked down at Connor, then back at Angel. "All I see is your son," Holtz replied. "Besides...you will eventually kill him, I'm doing him the favor of being old enough to feel pain." Holtz's hand rose again. Angel acted, but he was forced back by Holtz's men. Cordy and Fred weren't having any success either.  
  
Just as Holtz's hand tightened around Connor's neck, and just as Connor began to cry out, Holtz cried out. Connor fell from his arms as Holtz stepped back, revealing that he had been stabbed. Angel threw Holtz's men passed him and dove to catch Connor. The child was still crying, even though Angel had softened the fall. Holtz fell, and behind him was Wesley who had a look of determination in his face.  
  
Gunn and Lorne were pushing themselves to their feet as everyone watched in horror. They had stopped the Prophecy, Connor was safe, and Holtz was no more. His lifeless eyes remained on Angel, who brought Connor closer to him and soothed him. Holtz's men looked around at each other, then at Wesley, Angel, and Gunn before scattering and disappearing through random exits.  
  
Wesley mustered up some strength to crawl over to Faith, who still lay on the ground. He placed two fingers on her neck and smiled. "She's alive." He whispered. They were all alive, especially Connor. They had saved the world and themselves...again. 


	23. Epilogue 1

The Prophecy – Epilogue 1  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 23  
  
A week had passed since the incident involving the Prophecy. Fred marveled at how fast it all went. It all seemed so far away, but it wasn't. Hell, her and Gunn had been together for three weeks. She hadn't checked her watch in ages, which is why it went by so fast if her theory was true, which she definitely thought it was.  
  
Angel was very protective of Connor the first couple days after the showdown with Holtz. He and Wesley talked and Angel understood his intentions. Wesley still took a few days off from work, but that was mainly to be by Faith's bedside. She was fine and everyone else visited her regularly too, but there was a scar to remind her. She had told Fred, "To me, it's just another story to tell."  
  
Lorne and Angel talked as well. Angel had assured him that he was still Connor's favorite babysitter, and Angel's good friend. It's Cordelia that Fred worried the most about, so much so that when her and Gunn were being all couple-ly in the hotel, they would break apart at the sight of Cordy. It was also weird cause Cordy had started hanging out with Fred more. Not that Fred minded the company, but she knew she was kind of being used. Her and Cordelia grew though. Fred got to know how deep her feelings ran for Angel.  
  
"You have to talk to him, Cordelia," Fred had said during one of their lunches. "Angel told me once after the force hit that you can't keep something bottled up. It eats away at you, Cordy, and I don't want you to lose any part of yourself." Cordy only smiled at Fred's advice. She had treated for that lunch, despite the five meals Fred had, and she also gave Fred a long hug. "Thank you." Cordy whispered.  
  
Gunn had apologized to Angel, but he said there was no need cause when Angel talked to Fred she had informed him that Gunn remained loyal, always thinking about Angel. Angel had also told Gunn about Fred singing his praises, and Gunn thanked her properly. Their routine didn't change much. They still did breakfast, but this time they sat on the same side of the booth.  
  
Things got only better for them. They were young, in love, and closer than Fred thought she could ever feel. All those years in the cave, Fred didn't think she would even live to see the next day, every day, let alone find love. They only faced one stumbling block, but of course that happened after Cordy and Angel managed to settle their..."situation."  
  
***  
  
OK, Cor, you can do this. She walked up to Angel's room and raised her fist, ready to knock. Then she changed her mind, but the door swung open, and there he was. "Hey." He greeted her quietly. She nodded, "Hey." Why was this so awkward? Oh, right, she's in love with a vampire. Granted, he has a soul, but one moment of happiness and he reverts to being an asshole demon that kills for pleasure, not for food. Still, he was her best friend, and this was killing her, more than the visions could before she had turned half demon.  
  
"Fred told me I had to talk to you." She blurted out suddenly. Angel raised his eyebrows and nodded as he buried his hands deep in his pockets. "She did?" Cordy nodded and he nodded back. "I suppose you should come in then." Angel said as he stepped aside. Cordy kept nodding as she slowly walked into Angel's room. She stopped in the middle of the room, and Angel turned and faced her. Only air separated them, and Cordy had the feeling he was just as aware of that as she was.  
  
"Why is this weird?" she asked quietly, her tone giving away her fear and vulnerability. "Cause, deep down, we both know that this can't happen." He whispered. Cordy's brow furrowed, and she suddenly spoke with more confidence and clarity. "Why?" Angel looked at her with her with confusion, "Huh?" "Who the hell says we can't be together?" she asked with some of her old Cordelia-ness coming out. "I mean, we love each other...and we both know it, so why can't we just be together?"  
  
Angel watched her, mouth hanging open, for a second before bringing her back to reality. "It's not that simple, Cordy," he said grimly. "Our love isn't that black and white, there's too much gray." "Gray?" Cordy echoed. "My curse," Angel said quickly. "Despite how much I'd love to be with you, or how much I want your logic to be true, it just isn't. We can never be...physically intimate."  
  
"Why not?" Angel was taken back by her question. He threw her a 'duh' look. "Remember what happened the last time I...," Angel trailed off, it was too painful for him to say. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you." "Well, you've already done that," Cordy observed as she plopped down on his couch. "Maybe it wasn't intentional, but it still hurt. The way I'm thinking, I figure that you've been experiencing happiness, Angel. Why can't we experience happiness?"  
  
"I've been happy?" Angel asked with raised eyebrows. "Care to elaborate?" "Connor, dumb ass," Cordy called out as she got up and walked over to Connor's crib. "You love Connor with all your heart, just like every other parent that has a child. You're happy, happier than you ever thought you could be." "I can't ever let myself be that happy though, Cordelia," he said as he walked up behind her. "I can't let the beast out-"  
  
"Stop it!" she shouted. "Just stop doing this Angel! After all the shit we've been through, I think we're allowed to have a little happiness. I love you, more than I thought I could love someone, and I want to be with you...so why don't we just go for it?" "But-" "No buts," she interrupted his doubts. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, OK? Now, we'll just focus on being together...maybe not physically, but I'm willing if you are."  
  
Angel looked at her, doubt laced in his glare. It was over; she couldn't take him looking at her like that. She walked past him towards the exit, but he caught her elbow, turned her around, and brought his lips down on hers. Cordy was shocked at first, but then her arms snuck around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair.  
  
She had thought the kiss from the ballet wasn't real. She thought that she was feeling the ballerina's emotions when she kissed her true love, but Cordy was wrong. Kissing Angel felt right, and she wasn't going to stop kissing him anytime soon. That was perfectly fine for both of them. 


	24. Epilogue 2

A/N – Thanks to all the people that have supported me throughout this fic. Look out for the sequel, "A Different Kind of Fred." Please continue supporting me in the next story, I love your reviews! Enjoy...  
  
-Coll  
  
The Prophecy – Epilogue 2  
  
"Let it be known that on the day that two Champions fall in love, and the lives of Innocents are threatened by an unstoppable force, as well as a triangle being broken by one, that this shall be the day that the Apocalypse draws dangerously close. Beware of the fallen Champion who will destroy The Prophecy that will save the Innocents and the rest of the world from an unbearable world worse than hell itself."  
  
Part 24  
  
So, Cordelia and Angel were fine. Everything wasn't just getting back to normal it was getting better; like before, just as Cordy and Angel worked out their relationship, Fred and Gunn discovered a, not a problem, but a thing that put the brakes on their relationship for the moment. The night that Cordy and Angel kissed, Fred was saying goodnight to Gunn in the same fashion.  
  
It was one of those kisses that Fred wished would keep going, but she knew what would happen if it kept going and she wasn't too sure she wanted that. "Good night." She said suddenly as she pulled away from him. The same disappointment that appeared in his eyes nights before this had yet again returned. "Fred, did I do something wrong?" he asked. Her palms moistened and her brain was working too well at the moment. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
  
"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" he said as he lowered himself to her level a bit. When he put it that way..."OK, I, um," she began. "I want to have sex with you." Gunn looked at her oddly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and swallowed hard before saying, "Pardon?" She turned around to sit on the couch in the hotel, but as soon as she sat down she jolted right back up.  
  
"I want to...but I'm not sure if I'm ready...to..." she said as he walked forward. Gunn relaxed a little and sat down. "OK, if you're not ready then you're not ready. That's all there is to it, Fred." He said as he looked at where he was sitting and shot up as well. "That's just the point, Charles," Fred said. "I want to, so wouldn't that mean that I'm ready? You know, logically?" He sighed. "Not necessarily," he replied. "Just know that I'm not going anywhere, OK?"  
  
Fred nodded and he pulled her into his arms. They stayed there like that until, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm not...sure?" Gunn ran his hand up and down her spine rhythmically as he said quietly, "No." She looked up at him, but Gunn's arms remained around her. "Well, why not?" "Because it's your reason, I don't need to know it." Fred smiled as he kissed her lightly.  
  
"It's because of what happened with the force." She blurted out anyway. Gunn exhaled heavily and released her. "I don't think we should talk about that." He told her in a tone that implied that what he said goes. "Charles, we need to talk about it." She replied. "We did talk." he snapped. She saw in his eyes that he instantly regretted it, but it was too late. Now she was pissed. "No, we figured we'd put it behind us," she reminded him. "Charles, we need to talk about this. Every time we get too close I get scared because of what happened."  
  
"You think I don't get scared?" he retorted. That's when it all came together. Fred heard the click and her face softened. "That's why you've bee so understanding," she said quietly. "I mean, not that you wouldn't be otherwise, but that's it. You haven't pushed cause you're scared of what happened too." Gunn hung his head; it was his way of admitting defeat, saying the other person is right. "Why didn't you tell me?" "A lot has been going on." He answered. "Not for the past few days." She said gently.  
  
He was uncomfortable, but they had to talk about this. "I'm scared because," he started, stopped, then tried again. "I'm so afraid that I'll hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do." "Hey," Fred said as she grabbed his hand. "You can't ever hurt me, OK? We've been through so much and you know that I trust you and love you." He nodded. He brought her hand up and kissed the palm of her hand. "We better now?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Fred nodded happily as he snake her arm around his neck and pulled her closer to him. "Good," he said as he kissed her gently. "So, whenever you're ready for...the next step, you let me kn-" "I'm ready!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and drug him upstairs.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Wes."  
  
Wesley looked up, wincing a bit from his injury, to see Angel carrying Connor. "Good morning," he replied. "How are you feeling since...?" "The demon attack last night? Better," Angel answered. "First one in?" Wesley poured himself a cup of coffee as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Gunn stopped by, he and Fred went to lunch." "Duh." Angel muttered as he placed Connor in the bassinette. "It's still early for the others."  
  
Angel nodded. It's not like they had a lot of work to do, especially since they took care of that demon from Cordy's vision the past night. "Man, are you guys up this early every day?" Angel and Wes looked up to see Faith. "Morning." Wesley greeted her with a smile. Angel noticed this, but chose to ignore it. "Only Mondays through Fridays," he said with a grin. "It's what happens when you get a job and it's also what you'll get paid for." Faith did a sarcastic dance in response as she walked over to the bassinette.  
  
"How's the kid?" "Connor is fine." Angel answered, stressing the word "Connor." Faith reached down and picked him up just as he began to fuss. "Do I hear my baby crying?" Cordy asked as she stepped into Wesley's office. "What, is this the new hang out place in the office?" he asked bitterly, but no one noticed. "Oh, Faith's holding him," Cordy noted playfully. "That's why he's crying." Faith put on a fake smile and gave Cordy the finger. "Good one, C."  
  
"OK, enough obscene gestures in front of the baby." Angel said as he took Connor from Faith's arms. Cordy and Faith bickered a bit more just as Lorne descended the Hyperion stairs. "How's the horn, Lorne?" Faith asked as he entered the office. "Peachy," He said dryly as he opened the fridge and removed some vodka from the freezer. "Don't mind me."  
  
"Lorne, what have I told you about that?" Fred said. Her and Gunn must have come back from breakfast, and Fred was already on the rampage. Every time Lorne had joined them in battle, the next morning he said he "required" a drink to relax him. Fred wouldn't have it. "Fine, you little narc." He said as he exited the office.  
  
"How many Gunn?" Cordy asked eagerly. Faith stood next to Cordy, waiting for the answer as well. "How many what?" she asked in confusion. Wesley and Angel became interested as well. Even Lorne hung around to find out the answer. "Six." Gunn replied with a smile. "Damn it all to hell!" Cordy shouted as Faith cursed wildly under her breath. "Ha ha," Angel chuckled as he shook Connor playfully. "We win again buddy!"  
  
Fred looked to Gunn for an explanation. "Charles, what's going on?" Gunn tried his best not to smile. "Baby, don't take this wrong way," he started as he threw his arm around her. "But every morning they um...bet on how many breakfasts you'll eat." Fred's mouth hung open as she looked at the others. Faith, Cordy, and Wes were all giving Angel money. "This is going to Connor's college fund."  
  
"I swear to God, he has something worked out with Chuck." Faith muttered. "Oh, crap." Cordy said "You've lost before, Cordy," Wesley responded. "Be a respectable loser, please." "I'm having a vision, dumb ass!" she shouted. Everyone waited around for it to pass, and when it did she looked up with wide eyes. "What'd you see?" Cordy looked up at Fred and Gunn before saying, "We're gonna be busy tonight." 


End file.
